Naruto EL Kuby El Demonio Sin Luz y Sin Alma
by Samaelhyuga
Summary: Naruto es un demonio, hinata esta enamorada de el y su amor lo ara humano de Vuelta,CAPITULO 6 YEHAA YA SE DESATO LA GERRA ENTRE EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO... PASEN Y LEAN CAP 7 !ARRIBA!
1. recuerdos parte 1

Hola soy samael y les traigo un adelanto de mi nueva historia la escribí recién así que perdonen los "horrores" de ortografía quiero hacer las siguientes alaraciones cualquier coincidencia con la vida real es apropósito y cuando digo "Kuby" me refiero a cierto ángel caído o rebelde, fuente o emanación impura de la vida, en fin cierto demonio que cambie por el nombre de Kuby para que no haya malos entendidos…

RECUERDOS PERTE 1

Narración naruto:...

Seria injusto para mi culparme a mi mismo de mi actual vida, de lo que soy, únicamente encuentro paz en mis recuerdos, en lo que fui, en un pasado lejano, bueno no tan lejano, pero si de barios años, que me arrastra 5 largos años a recordar como era mi vida, como fui feliz por lo menos en ese tiempo, no puedo dejar de recordar... a todas esas personas que estuvieron a mi lado, esas personas que sabemos que son únicas y que una ves que se marchan sabemos de una u otra forma que ya nada va a ser lo mismo... alguien me dijo una ves que cuando una persona que es para ti importante la vida pierde un poco de su brillo...quizás esa es la razón de porque... soy lo que soy... de porque mi vida solo es y será perpetua oscuridad y penumbras, de porque soy ahora conocido como "el kuby" "el demonio sin luz y sin alma", no culpo a la gente al temerme, después de todo como no tenerle miedo a uno de los Ángeles caídos de dios, o mejor dicho a un demonio... soy... ¿Qué soy?, no estoy vivo, pero tampoco muerto, no tengo casi ningún sentimiento, no siento amor, dolor, compasión, piedad, pero siento ira, deseos de venganza, deseos de sangre derramada, la oscuridad cubre mi ser, lo único que me motiva es vengarme de los que me convirtieron en lo que soy, de los que por su culpa yo perdí todo y a todos los que quería y me importaban... solamente en mi mente, en mis pensamientos, puedo escribir paginas de mis memorias y volver a vivir esos recuerdos y esos momentos en los que me sentía... humano.

Mis más recorridos recuerdos me llevan a donde por primera vez te vi, hinata, ese fue el principio de todo, de mis más grandes desgracias y mis únicas glorias... no se que día era, solo se que en ese tiempo estaba preocupado por conseguir dinero para la operación que necesitaba mi madre, al habérsele declarado cáncer pulmonar producto de su "Controlado Tabaquismo", mi madre siempre dijo que estaba controlado, siempre fumo desde que mi padre Minato Namikaze murió en un accidente automovilístico, ella se izo cargo de mi, trabajaba 2 turnos para poder mandarme a estudiar, y no solo a clases comunes sino a particulares entre otras de idioma extranjero, ella siempre quiso que yo fuera alguien, que bueno que no esta viva para ver donde termine, en el tiempo en que te conocí hinata, ella se encontraba ya internada y yo con 14 años hacia lo imposible para conseguir el dinero de la operación, solo me quedaba muy poco para cubrir ese enorme gastos, contaba con el dinero que iba a recibir por cantar en un "Púb." (canto-bar.) De konoha, en ese tiempo tenia buenos amigos uno de ellos era sasuke uchiha mi mejor amigo, con quien siempre competíamos, después estaba shikamaru mi amigo "problemático"... en fin ellos sabían de mi situación y también me ayudaban en lo que podían, siempre fueron como los hermanos que nunca tuve... ese día en que te vi. Hina como olvidarlo...

"Flash Back"

-Vamos dobe en una hora es nuestra presentación- me grito sasuke al ver que no salía de mi casa.

-Ya voy teme, estaba buscando mi guitarra-le conteste, solo me faltaba poco dinero para la operación de mi madre y hace tiempo el dueño del Púb. "Stilo" nos pagaba para que tocáramos los días de semana ahí y así atraer clientela, pero hoy era diferente.

-sabes que hoy es la batalla de bandas y de que hay buen dinero en juego para la banda ganadora-me recordó sasuke, pues ellos si ganábamos la batalla me darían su parte del dinero para poder cubrir la operación, así lo decidieron, ellos eran los mejores amigos que podía tener cualquier persona, nunca vi un gesto de bondad tan grande en toda mi vida.

-No tienes que recordármelo sasuke-le respondí

-que problemáticos, ¿ya nos podemos ir?- dijo shikamaru quien nos esperaba en el asiento del conductor se su camioneta, bueno no suya de su padre que le prestaba.

-si ya vayámonos -luego de 5 minutos ya estábamos en frente de Stilo, pero aun faltaba para nuestra presentación, aun estaba tocando otra banda llamada "akatsuki" en mi opinión tocaban bien pero no era espectacular...

Como aun faltaba como 15 minutos sasuke nos propuso conocer a una chicas que había conocido creo que la semana pasada y que había invitado a vernos tocar...yo sin el mas mínimo interés accedí y nos dirigimos a una sección VIP que teníamos reservada exclusivamente para nosotros el dueño fue muy amable al darnos hasta ese lujo, cuando llegamos allí nos esperaban tres chicas, una pelirrosa con ojos color jade que iba con ropa bastante festiva e informal, una rubia con ojos celestes y que iba vestida bastante provocadora, una peliazul con ojos color perla ella estaba vestida con un atuendo bastante extraño para mi en ese entonces, puesto que no tenia idea de que era ser gótico, en fin ella estaba vestida con pantalones y una chaqueta color negro pero tenia una remera roja entallada que le daba un aire femenino e informal y que hacia juego con su atuendo ya que era roja como la sangre, y llevaba una cruz plateada como colgante... sin contar que tenia sombras en sus ojos delineados...

-buenas noches señoritas-dijo el teme, ese teme siempre fue un mujeriego y siempre lo disimulo asiéndose el serio.

-Buenas noches- respondieron al unísono

Una ves que todos estuvimos sentados nos presentamos...

-bueno sakura es un placer volver a verte, y quienes son las lindas chicas que te acompañan...

-hola chicos soy ino-dijo la rubia.

-hola soy hinata- respondió bajito la peliazul.

-bueno chicas para las que no me conocen yo soy sasuke y ellos son-

-mucho gusto soy shikamaru-

-hola soy naruto- les respondí con una sonrisa, en esos días solía sonreír, nunca me mostraba triste delante de la gente...

-y díganme les guata la música metallera- pregunto el teme.

-si como no gustarnos, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí ya que solo tocan música metal- respondió sakura.

-y dígannos que estilo interpretan ustedes- pregunto ino.

-y generalmente interpretamos música hard rock- contesto sasuke.

-aunque a veces tocamos blus, y también una mezcla de blus u rock pesado-

-eso me recuerda teme, que interpretaremos esta noche- le pregunte.

-te dije que repasaras la letra de "The Unforgiven Two" (o 2 en ingles) Y de "I Disappear" con esas dos canciones tenemos ganado el público- me respondió sasuke

-un minuto o sea que no ensayaron las canciones que van a tocar- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-no hace falta ya las conocemos de memoria-dijo shikamaru.

-si y mientras tengamos a naruto en nuestra banda esto es pan comido-dijo sasuke.

-¿Ustedes son imitadores de metállica?-pregunto la ojiperla

-nosotros no naruto es el de la magia para cantar e interpretar las canciones de metállica-(alardeo el teme)- y además es rubio como el cantante-

-por favor sasuke no alardees tanto solo se las letras de las canciones y nos gusta interpretarlas es todo-

Y así siguieron hablando animadamente como por diez minutos solo hinata no dijo ni una palabra, solamente escuchaba los grupos tocar...

Y nuestro turno llego, el teme le dio unas hojas con la letra de las canciones y su traducción para que estuvieran a tono ya que se dio cuenta como todos que sakura e ino no tenían ni la mas pálida idea de que era la música que se interpretaba en el Pub.

El animador dijo… Damas y Caballeros chiquillos y chiquillas con ustedes los que estaban esperando aquí esta la "cuerda del rock"…

-buenas noches, gracias a todos por sus aplausos y por estar aquí reunidos hoy, comenzaremos interpretando una conocida por todos los seguidores de metallica…i disappear…- sin mas comencé con mi guitarra, el teme me sigue en acompañamiento y luego shikamaru continuo con la batería, y comencé con la canción

**I disappear**

Hey, Hey, Hey,  
Here I go now  
Here I go in to new days  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
Here I go now  
Here I go into new days  
I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer  
Yeah, Hey, Hey, Hey, yeah  
Here I go into new days

Hey, Hey, Hey  
Ain't no mercy, Ain't mercy left for me,  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
Ain't no mercy, Ain't mercy left for me,  
I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer  
yeah, Hey, Hey, Hey  
Ain't no mercy, Ain't no mercy left for me

Chorus:  
Do you bury me when I'm gone  
Do you teach me while I'm here  
...just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear

Hey, Hey, Hey, and I went, and I went on down that road  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
and I went on, and I went on down that road  
I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer  
Hey, Hey, Hey,  
yeah and went on, and I went on down that road

Repeat Chorus Two Times

(solo - "Gone" ad-lib screaming in background)

Do you bury me when I'm gone  
Do you teach me while i'm here  
...just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear  
Do you bury me when i'm gone  
Do you teach me while i'm here  
...just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear  
...disappear

**Desaparezco**

Hey, Hey, Hey,  
Aquí voy ahora  
Aquí vengo en los nuevos días  
Hey ,Hey , Hey  
Aquí voy ahora  
Aquí vengo en los nuevos días  
Soy dolor, soy esperanza, soy sufrimiento  
Sí, hey , hey , sí  
Aquí vengo en los nuevos días

Hey , Hey, Hey  
No hay piedad , no hay piedad para mi  
Hey , hey , hey  
No hay piedad , no hay piedad para mi  
Soy dolor , soy esperanza , soy sufrimiento  
Sí , hey , hey , hey  
No hay piedad para mi

Coro:  
¿Me enterraras cuando me vaya?  
¿Me enseñaras mientras este aquí?  
...Apenas tenga a donde pertenecer , será hora de que desaparezca

Hey , Hey , Hey , y me fui , y me fui por este camino  
Hey , Hey , hey  
Y me fui , y me fui por este camino  
Soy dolor , Soy esperanza , Soy sufrimiento  
Hey , Hey , Hey  
Sí , y me fui por este camino

¿Me enterraras cuando me vaya?  
¿Me enseñaras mientras este aquí?  
Apenas tenga a donde pertenecer , será hora de que desaparezca  
¿Me enterraras cuando me vaya?  
¿Me enseñaras mientras este aquí?  
...Apenas tenga a donde pertenecer , será hora de que desaparezca  
...Desaparezca

Cuando terminamos la gente enloqueció a tal punto que el animador tubo que calmarlos cuando continuamos presentamos la siguiente canción…

-bueno muchas gracias por sus aplausos y le pedimos por favor que no destrocen el pub sino no nos permitirán tocar mas aquí jeje bueno les traemos para todos ustedes una vieja conocida The Unforgiven Two espero que la disfruten…

THE UNFORGIVEN 2

LAY BESIDE ME, TELL ME  
WHAT THEY´VE DONE  
SPEAK THE WORDS I WANNA HEAR,  
TO MAKE MY DEMONS RUN  
THE DOOR IS LOCKED NOW,  
BUT IT´S OPEN IF YOU´RE TRUE  
IF YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THE ME,  
THAN I CAN UNDERSTAND THE YOU

LAY BESIDE ME,  
UNDER WICKED SKY  
THE BLACK OF DAY,  
DARK OF NIGHT,  
WE SHARE THIS PARALYZE  
THE DOOR CRACKS OPEN,  
BUT THERE´S NO SUN SHINING THROUGH  
BLACK HEART SCARRING  
DARKER STILL,  
BUT THERE´S NO SUN SHINING THROUGH  
NO, THERE´S NO SUN SHINING THROUGH  
NO, THERE´S NO SUN SHINING...

WHAT I´VE FELT,  
WHAT I´VE KNOWN  
TURN THE PAGES,  
TURN THE STONE  
BEHIND THE DOOR,  
SHOULD I OPEN IT FOR YOU...

WHAT I´VE FELT,  
WHAT I´VE KNOWN  
SICK AND TIRED,  
I STAND ALONE  
COULD YOU BE THERE,  
´CAUSE I´M THE ONE WHO WAITS FOR YOU  
OR ARE YOU UNFORGIVEN TOO?

LAY BESIDE ME,  
THIS WON´T HURT I SWEAR  
SHE LOVES ME NOT,  
SHE LOVES ME STILL,  
BUT SHE´LL NEVER LOVE AGAIN  
SHE LAY BESIDE ME,  
BUT SHE´LL BE THERE WHEN I´M GONE  
BLACK HEART SCARRING  
DARKER STILL,  
YES SHE´LL BE THERE WHEN I´M GONE  
YES, SHE´LL BE THERE WHEN I´M GONE  
DEAD SURE SHE´LL BE THERE...

WHAT I´VE FELT,  
WHAT I´VE KNOWN  
TURN THE PAGES,  
» letras traducidas al español  
TURN THE STONE  
BEHIND THE DOOR,  
SHOULD I OPEN IT FOR YOU...

WHAT I´VE FELT,  
WHAT I´VE KNOWN  
SICK AND TIRED,  
I STAND ALONE  
COULD YOU BE THERE,  
´CAUSE I´M THE ONE WHO WAITS FOR YOU  
OR ARE YOU UNFORGIVEN TOO?

LAY BESIDE ME,  
TELL ME WHAT I´VE DONE  
THE DOOR IS CLOSED,  
SO ARE YOU´RE EYES  
BUT NOW I SEE THE SUN,  
NOW I SEE THE SUN  
YES NOW I SEE IT

WHAT I´VE FELT,  
WHAT I´VE KNOWN  
TURN THE PAGES,  
TURN THE STONE  
BEHIND THE DOOR,  
SHOULD I OPEN IT FOR YOU...

WHAT I´VE FELT,  
WHAT I´VE KNOWN  
SICK AND TIRED,  
I STAND ALONE  
COULD YOU BE THERE,  
´CAUSE I´M THE ONE WHO WAITS,  
THE ONE WHO WAITS FOR YOU...

OH WHAT I´VE FELT,  
WHAT I´VE KNOWN  
TURN THE PAGES,  
TURN THE STONE  
BEHIND THE DOOR,  
SHOULD I OPEN IT FOR YOU...  
(SO I DUB THEE UNFORGIVEN...)

OH, WHAT I´VE FELT...  
OH, WHAT I´VE KNOWN...

I TAKE THIS KEY (NEVER FREE...)  
AND I BURY IT (NEVER ME...) IN YOU  
BECAUSE YOU´RE UNFORGIVEN TOO...

NEVER FREE...  
NEVER ME...  
´CAUSE YOU´RE UNFORGIVEN TOO...  
OH

LOS MARGINADOS 2

RECUÉSTATE A MI LADO,  
DIME LO QUE ELLOS HAN HECHO  
DI LAS PALABRAS QUE QUIERO OÍR,  
PARA ALEJAR A MIS DEMONIOS  
LA PUERTA ESTÁ CERRADA AHORA,  
PERO SE ABRIRÁ SI ERES SINCERO(A)  
SI PUEDES TÚ ENTENDER EL YO,  
ENTONCES YO PODRÉ ENTENDER EL TÚ.

RECUÉSTATE A MI LADO,  
BAJO UN CIELO ENRARECIDO  
EL NEGRO DEL DÍA,  
LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE,  
COMPARTIMOS ESTA PARÁLISIS  
LA PUERTA SE HA ROTO,  
PERO NO HAY RAYOS DE SOL QUE PENETREN  
CORAZÓN NEGRO  
MARCADO POR OSCURIDAD...  
NO HAY RAYOS DE SOL QUE PENETREN  
NO, NO HAY RAYOS DE SOL QUE PENETREN  
NO, NO HAY SOL BRILLANDO...

LO QUE HE SENTIDO,  
LO QUE HE CONOCIDO  
DA VUELTA A LAS PÁGINAS,  
DA VUELTA A LA PIEDRA  
DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA,  
LA DEBERÉ ABRIR PARA TÍ?

LO QUE HE SENTIDO,  
LO QUE HE CONOCIDO  
ENFERMO Y CANSADO,  
ME MANTENGO SOLO  
ESTARÍAS AHÍ,  
PORQUE SOY YO QUIEN ESPERA POR TÍ  
O TAMBIÉN ERES UN(A) MARGINADO?

RECUÉSTATE A MI LADO,  
TE PROMETO QUE ESTO NO TE DOLERÁ  
ELLA NO ME AMA,  
ELLA TODAVÍA ME AMA,  
PERO ELLA NO VOLVERÁ A AMAR  
ELLA YACE A MI LADO,  
PERO ESTARÁ AHÍ CUANDO ME HAYA IDO?  
CORAZÓN NEGRO  
MARCADO POR OSCURIDAD...  
SÍ, ELLA ESTARÁ AHÍ CUANDO ME HAYA IDO  
SI, ELLA ESTARÁ AHÍ CUANDO ME HAYA IDO  
MUERTA, SEGURO ELLA ESTARÁ...

LO QUE HE SENTIDO,  
LO QUE HE CONOCIDO  
DA VUELTA A LAS PÁGINAS,  
» letras traducidas al español  
DA VUELTA A LA PIEDRA  
DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA,  
LA DEBERÉ ABRIR PARA TÍ?

LO QUE HE SENTIDO,  
LO QUE HE CONOCIDO  
ENFERMO Y CANSADO,  
ME MANTENGO SOLO  
ESTARÍAS AHÍ,  
PORQUE SOY YO QUIEN ESPERA POR TÍ  
O TAMBIÉN ERES UN(A) MARGINADO?

RECUÉSTATE A MI LADO,  
DIME QUÉ HE HECHO  
LA PUERTA ESTÁ CERRADA,  
ASÍ COMO TUS OJOS  
PERO AHORA PUEDO VER EL SOL,  
AHORA PUEDO VER EL SOL,  
SÍ, AHORA LO PUEDO VER

LO QUE HE SENTIDO,  
LO QUE HE CONOCIDO  
DA VUELTA A LAS PÁGINAS,  
DA VUELTA A LA PIEDRA  
DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA,  
LA DEBERÉ ABRIR PARA TÍ?

LO QUE HE SENTIDO,  
LO QUE HE CONOCIDO  
ENFERMO Y CANSADO,  
ME MANTENGO SOLO  
ESTARÍAS AHÍ,  
PORQUE SOY YO QUIEN ESPERA,  
AQUÉL QUE ESPERA POR TÍ...

LO QUE HE SENTIDO,  
LO QUE HE CONOCIDO  
DA VUELTA A LAS PÁGINAS,  
DA VUELTA A LA PIEDRA  
DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA,  
LA DEBERÉ ABRIR PARA TÍ?  
(AHORA QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO EN UN  
MARGINADO)

OH, LO QUE HE SENTIDO...  
OH, LO QUE HE CONOCIDO...

TOMO ESTA LLAVE (NUNCA LIBRE...)  
Y LA SEPULTO (NUNCA YO...) EN TÍ  
PORQUE TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES MARGINADO...

NUNCA LIBRE...  
NUNCA YO MISMO...  
PORQUE TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES MARGINADO...  
OH

Era impresionante lo mucho que le fascinábamos al público, volvimos junto a las chicas y para mi sorpresa al llegar sasuke estaba muy juntito con sakura al igual que shikamaru con ino, así que solo quedo de sentarme junto con la chica gótica…

-dime porque aparentas algo que no sientes- la pregunta de la ojiperla me descoloco puesto a que no lo demostraba estaba muy deprimido…

-a que te refieres- le conteste con una sonrisa fingida.

-eres como todos los demás, que tienen miedo de mostrar como son o lo que sienten por miedo a lo que digan las personas… eres muy bueno interpretando esas canciones porque te sientes identificado con ellas y puedo ver en tus ojos que lo único que hay es dolor y amargura-…

-no se de que hablas-intente disimular, pero ella parecía poder ver a través de mi como si fuera un cristal.

-eres como los demás solo un conformista más del sistema, que tiene miedo a expresar lo que siente-

No le respondí porque en ese momento anunciaban a la banda ganadora…

-Y los ganadores son-dijo el animador-AKATSUKI-se escucho un abucheo general, no pude evitar que se escaparan dos lagrimas de mis ojos, después de todo contaba con ese dinero para la operación de mi madre.

- te dije que se podía ver dolor y tristeza en tu mirada-me dijo la ojiperla.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mi! ¡Por lo menos no voy como tu asiéndome la enojada con el mundo porque es una mugre! ¡Hay personas que tienen peores problemas y no las ves haciéndose las victimas como tu!-le grite furioso descargue toda mi ira contigo Hinata.

Salí corriendo de ese lugar mis amigos supieron que necesitaba estar solo… me senté donde siempre solía derramar mis lagrimas al la orilla de un canal de agua que pasaba a unas cuadras de allí… llore tanto al creer que no podía conseguir el dinero para la operación… hasta que una vos me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿estas bien?-era Hinata que me había seguido.

-vete- fue lo único que le dije, pero ella se sentó a mi lado.

-lamento haberte tratado de esa forma, yo, yo solo quería saber porque si estabas triste sonreirás todo el tiempo—de verdad lo siento por favor perdóname- me dijiste con esa dulce vos.

-esta bien yo siento haberte dicho lo que te dije- le conteste

-yo se que hay personas que tienen peores problemas que yo pero eso no me impide estar feliz o triste cuando lo estoy, dime porque intentas aparentar felicidad siempre- preguntaste.

-porque ya bastantes problemas tengo e intento llevar la vida le mejor que puedo-

-así no funciona, si te guardas todo ese dolor lo único que conseguirás es que se te haga mas pesada tu vida, debes aprovechar ese sentimiento, tienes que convertirlo en tu energía, en tu motor, pero no debes dejar que te consuma por dentro… así te sentirás mejor contigo mismo- me dijiste hina.

-gracias intentare poner en práctica tu consejo-

-dime estas pasando por momentos difíciles ¿no?, no quieres hablar de ello te sentirás mejor-

-no quiero entrar en detalles pero mi madre esta muy delicada y necesita de una operación para que siga viviendo, y contaba con el dinero de la batalla de bandas de hoy-

-sabes no tienes que perder la fe estoy segura que dentro de poco obtendrás el dinero que necesitas, ¿dime cuanto necesitas?-

-alrededor de 500 dólares por que lo preguntas-

-porque quizás yo te podría ayudar a juntar el dinero-

-¿porque lo haces? ¿Porque haces esto por mi si apenas me conoces?-

-solo quiero ayudar además, tu, yo este, te puedo preguntar algo-

-claro-

-es que quisiera verte de nuevo, esta bien si te invito a un helado mañana-

-claro- en ese momento no entendí nada y ni siquiera se porque accedí a verla nuevamente solo se que quedamos de vernos en la heladería frente al parque a las 6 de la tarde…

Fin del Flash Back

Fin narración de naruto…

Ring, ring, sonó el celular…

-hola konohamaru como te ha ido con el encargo-

-bien jefe todo salió a la perfección ya realice la entrega pero jefe se podre quedar con nosotros una amiga mía un tiempo-

-si de acuerdo si es amiga tuya es bienvenida aquí-

Naruto colgó el teléfono y se puso a meditar o a continuar con sus recuerdos…

Revires porfa aunque sea amenazas jajaja…


	2. recuerdos parte 2

Hola e vuelto y quiero dedicarle este fic medio largo a kou-chan mi fiel seguidora de mis fics, quiero decirle que acabo de traicionar la visión artística que tenia de este fic, mi imaginación comenzó a volar y... me re fui de mambo... bueno espero que les guste...

Ring, ring, sonó el celular…

-hola konohamaru como te ha ido con el encargo-

-bien jefe todo salió a la perfección ya realice la entrega pero jefe se podrá quedar con nosotros una amiga mía un tiempo-

-si de acuerdo si es amiga tuya es bienvenida aquí-

RECUERDOS PARTE 2

Narración de naruto….

-quien será la amiga de konohamaru, después de todo en el tiempo que lo conozco nunca le conocí ningún amigo, na, al diablo desde cuando me importa eso, donde me había quedado…-

Ha si recuerdo…

Flash Back

El día en que quedamos de vernos en la heladería frente al parque, eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde era verano hacia que hacia mucho calor, llego la ora indicada, no se porque tanto afán en ese entonces para volver a verte, me sentía inseguro, lo único que quería era verte de nuevo y tal ves así aclarar mis dudas, al doblar en la esquina de la heladería pude verte allí sentada en la banca del parque frente a la heladería estabas vestida como ayer en la noche pero llevabas una pequeña mochila negra junto a ti, lo único que mirabas era el piso como pensando en que se yo… por eso no me vistes acercarme…

-hola- te dije algo inhibido.

-hola- me contestaste, al ver tu cara de cerca me quede contemplando lo hermosa que eras, no llevabas maquillaje alguno como la noche anterior, la piel nívea de tu rostro era lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, y como olvidarlo me diste una sonrisa cómplice con un sonrojo oportuno que te hacia ver tan linda e inocente tan distinta a la chica que conocí anoche, tus ojos perlados me hipnotizaron un instante que me pareció una eternidad.

-llevas mucho esperándome- fue lo único que atine a preguntarte.

-no recién acaba de llegar- me contestaste de nuevo con una de tus sonrisas medio sonrojada no se porque pero te veía tan linda cuando eso pasaba, en ese momento creí volverme loco como podía pensar eso de una chica que apenas acababa de conocer.

-que me dices si vamos por un helado el calor me esta matando- me preguntaste.

-claro- era la única palabra que salía de mi boca parecía tener solo esa palabra en mi vocabulario.

Después de comprar nuestros helados nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol del parque para comerlos tranquilos, me sorprendió que tuviéramos los mismos gustos ya que a ambos pedimos nuestros helados, de chocolate, chocolate con almendras, chocolate amargo y chocolate blanco, la chica que atendía rio ya que ambos lo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue lo que me dijiste cuando comenzamos a hablar y mas aun las respuestas a mis preguntas.

-dime ¿Por qué querías volver a verme?- te pregunte inocentemente mientras tu cara adquiría un notorio color rojo.

-bueno, este yo, tu, digo- no entendí una palabra de lo que me dijiste.

-naruto-kun yo te quería dar esto- sacaste de tu mochilita un gran fajo de billetes y me los tendiste.

-yo no puedo aceptarlos- me negué pero tú me respondiste.

-naruto-kun por favor tómalos hay como mil dólares aquí te servirán para la operación de tu madre- no pude negarme puesto que realmente necesitaba el dinero y el tiempo se me acababa.

-gracias, no se como agradecértelo, te prometo que te lo devolveré- te dije.

-no es nada solo una ahorros míos me da gusto poder ayudarte-me dijiste dulcemente pero ahí fue cuando pregunte.

-Hinata no es que sea desagradecido pero me gustaría preguntarte ¿porque haces esto? ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?- únicamente preguntándote saldría de dudas.

-naruto-kun cuando me contaste lo de tu madre yo quise ayudarte después de todo como no ayudar a la persona mas importante para mi- esa ultima frase me descoloco realmente no entendía nada.

-Hinata no te enojes pero no entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que me estas diciendo-

-naruto-kun mírame a los ojos no te parezco familiar-

Te mire detenidamente y al contemplar tus ojos vagas imágenes vinieron a mi mente, eran las imágenes de una niña pequeña de ojos color perla y cabellos azules oscuros, luego la imagen de la misma niña pero unos años mas grande.

-¿nosotros nos conocemos?- te pregunte.

-naruto-kun no me recuerdas- me preguntaste un poco decepcionada.

-solo recuerdo a una niña con ojos como los tuyos y cabellos azules oscuros pero mi memoria me falla lo lamento-

-Naruto-kun, no te culpo por no recordarme después de todo yo nunca existí para nadie, nosotros fuimos al mismo colegio juntos, e iniciamos en el mismo grupo de niños, yo fui tu compañera hasta 3 grado de la primaria- me relataste al tiempo que los recuerdos volvían a mi mente.

-ahora lo recuerdo así es tu eras la niña a quienes siempre los demás molestaban desde el jardín de niños, claro fuimos compañeros hasta 3 grado de la primaria cuando… mi padre murió y me trasladaron de colegio- comente.

-así es naruto-kun, tal ves por eso na recuerdas casi nada, tu mente ha borrado los recuerdos dolorosos- tu aclaración me tranquilizo nunca me gusto recordar la muerte de mi padre.

-pero eso no explica lo que me dijiste… eso de que yo era muy importante para ti- tu cara se tiño de rojo pero aun así me respondiste.

-naruto-kun yo me enamore de ti desde el jardín de niños, recuerdo que todos me maltrataban en la escuela, todos se burlaban de mi y las niñas me golpeaban hasta que tu, apareciste y me defendiste, me brindaste una de tus cálidas sonrisas llenas de dulzura, desde ese momento quede perdidamente enamorada de ti, se que no lo recuerdas pero tu fuiste mi único amigo, siempre estuviste conmigo y me apoyaste en todo siempre cuidaste de mi, me enseñaste a valerme por mi misma, se que piensas que pudo haber sido una tontería infantil, pero yo me enamore perdidamente cuando te cambiaste de colegio me sentí morir, nunca estuve tan triste en mi vida ahí fue cuando comprendí que lo que sentía por ti no era un capricho infantil, era amor naruto, una amor que solo yo sentía, y sabia que si no te tenia cerca nunca podría ser feliz-

-Hinata yo… ahora lo recuerdo todo… recuerdo bien-

-naruto sabes a pesar de que nuestros caminos se distanciaron yo siempre intente seguirte, y gracias a mis amigas, que "casualmente" conocieron a tu amigo sasuke yo pude volver a verte, lamento haber sido tan chocante anoche pero me dolió verte tan triste y aparentando felicidad, si algo no soporto naruto-kun es ver dolor en tus ojos- yo recuerdo bien ese momento no sabia que hacer o que decir.

-Hinata-chan, yo, yo, no se que decirte-

-naruto-kun si te pidiera que hicieras algo por mi lo arias-

-Hinata-chan yo te debo mucho si esta en mis manos no lo dudaría en hacerlo- te conteste

-naruto-kun yo quisiera- (tu cara se tiño de un rojo intenso)-quisiera que tu me besaras-

-¿Cómo?- te dije incrédulo.

-quisiera llevarme un recuerdo tuyo, yo siempre quise que mi primer beso sea contigo, se que es mucho pedir porque yo se que tu no sientes nada por mi, para ti no soy mas que una desconocida pero quisiera poder realizar ese preciado deseo mío-

Como negarme a tan cautivadora propuesta tu cerraste los ojos y yo me acerque lentamente hacia ti, nuestros labios se juntaron, sentí como una electricidad que me recorría el cuerpo, mis sentidos se aturdieron solo sentía la calidez de tus labios, tu delicado y dulce aliento en mi boca cuando nos distanciamos tu no me miraste a la cara tu miraste al suelo mientras tu cabello cubría tu rostro.

-gra-gracias naruto-kun este siempre fue mis mas anhelado deseo, se que ha sido un gran esfuerzo para ti, seguramente tienes a alguien especial a tu lado, y para ti no soy mas que una desconocida… yo ya obtuve lo que quería te prometo que nunca mas te volveré a molestar- recuerdo que intentaste salir corriendo de ahí pero te detuve.

-Hinata-chan yo… yo no quiero que te bayas- fueron la únicas palabras que salieron sin pensar nada solo las dije.

-naruto-kun yo no quiero tu lastima, ni quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo solo por el dinero que te di-(intentaste zafarte)-déjame ir- me pediste con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-no Hinata, no te dejare irte, yo realmente no se lo que siento, mi cabeza esta echa un lio mi madre esta en cada uno de mis pensamientos esa es mi primera prioridad, pero no puedo negar que hoy vine a verte porque te quería ver, estuve pensando en ti desde que me pediste verme de nuevo… yo no se lo que siento solo se que no quiero que te alejes de mi-

-naruto-kun no puedo creerte siempre fuiste muy amable tanto como para mentirle a la gente para que no sufriera yo se que no estas diciendo la verdad-

-Hinata no quiero perderte de nuevo… ahora lo recuerdo bien, eras mi mejor amiga Hinata, desde el jardín de niños, siempre fuiste mi compañera incondicional, recuerdo que solíamos pasar los recesos jugando solo los dos hablando tonterías de niños, y es mas recuerdo que tu eras la única que me apoyaba en mi delirio infantil de ser presidente lo recuerdas tu eras la única que me decía que yo podía llegar a ser lo que me propusiera-

-naruto-kun lo recuerdas, no puedo creerlo- me dijiste llorando mientras lagrimas resbalaban por tus mejillas.

-Hinata te seré sincero yo no estoy en condiciones para entender que es lo que siento, no se si te amo de tal manera que tu me amas a mi, pero no puedo negar que el beso que te di fue lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, aun estoy nervioso por eso, y tampoco puedo negar que mi corazón me dice que no te deje ir, que quiero que este junto a mi-

Se quedo un momento observándome a los ojos que a mi me pareció una eternidad, antes de que pudiera decirme algo me le adelante y le dije...

-hinata yo se que se soy el mas egoísta al pedirte esto, pero no me abandones yo realmente te necesito ahora mas que nunca necesito a mi amiga hinata junto a mi, debo ser al perro egoísta y miserable mas grande del mundo al pedirte que te olvides tus sentimientos y te quedes junto a mi como amiga aun no pudiendo corresponderte como tu lo mereces, pero hinata... te necesito junto a mi...-

Era eso y mucho mas como podía pedirle a mi mejor amiga que se olvidara de todo y se quedara conmigo aun no sabiendo si la amaba, me sentí como una basura... pero ella me dijo...

-naruto-kun yo te amo y si me necesitas aquí estaré, siempre estaré contigo naruto... pero a mi me gustaría que aclararas tu mente así sabría a que atenerme si tu no me correspondes, (enrojeció totalmente y me dijo) ¿Qué te parecería s-i-si –no-noso-tros-inten-tamos-sa-salir?-

Dios recuerdo verla tan linda al tartamudear y sonrojarse, aun estaba confundido y la idea de salir con ella me parecía cautivadora ya que ella era muy hermosa , pero no me podía sacar la idea de que ella era mi mejor amiga de la infancia...

-hinata bueno, yo, este, no se si, creo que... (No podía pronunciar palabra alguna) a mi me gustaría pero con una condición...-

-¿cual naruto-kun?-

-bueno a mi me gustaría que fuéramos muy despacio, me gustaría intentarlo hinata, te recuerdo y eras la chica mas dulce que conocí y me gustaría una novia tan dulce y linda como tu... y también me gustaría que si no funciona nosotros siguiéramos siendo amigos no quisiera perder tu amistad— ¿que me dices?

-naruto-kun esto es como un sueño nunca pensé que tu pudieras darme una oportunidad... y a mi me encantaría que fuéramos despacio... aunque no lo parezca yo soy muy tímida y para pedirte ese beso recién yo tuve que reunir valor desde ayer a la noche...- (termino de decir eso y estaba roja como un tomate)

Recuerdo que desde ese día nosotros comenzamos a salir juntos lo que mas me gusto fue que recupere a mi mejor amiga hinata esos días juntos fueron los mejores de mi vida, mi madre recupero la conciencia y salio del coma inducido por los médicos solamente había que esperar el turno de su operación que era dentro de una semana, mientras yo la visitaba con hinata inclusive, ella me daba fuerzas, llevábamos alrededor de 4 días juntos en esos días descubrí que estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella y después de todo como no enamorarme de una chica perfecta, jaja, ella siempre fue increíble...

Y luego... el 5 día... (Faltaban dos días para la operación de mi madre), como olvidarlo, me dirigí al lugar donde habíamos quedado con hinata de vernos, el mismo parque donde nos reunimos la primera ves, eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, según hinata no podía ir antes ya que si su padre se enteraba tendría problemas ya que no le permitía ni siquiera salir de su casa, nunca entendí bien la situación de hinata con su padre, ella me decía muy poco, lo único que logre entender fue que su padre la odiaba por ser gótica, por pensar y verse diferente a las demás chicas y por no ser la niña perfecta que cada padre espera de sus hijas... en fin recuerdo haber llegado al lugar establecido cuando, dos personas me tomaron por los brazos, recuerdo bien sus rostros, a uno le salían dos enormes colmillos y otro tenia media cara tapada y usaba grandes gafas de sol aunque fuera de noche...

-quienes son suéltenme- les grite cuando una vos me hablo.

-¿así que tu eres la rata que se ha estado viendo a escondidas con mi prima?- (me dijo un tipo con el pelo castaño y ojos blancos como mi hinata)

-quien eres maldito-

-yo soy neji hyuuga y tus eres o no la rata que esta detrás de la fortuna de mi prima-

-¡nooo! ¡Neji suéltalo!-(hinata apareció media amordazada detrás de la oscuridad)

-¿Qué como te soltaste?, no importa en un momento te volveré a atar... y en cuanto a ti... es hora de que desaparezcas- (me dijo petulante el hyuuga)

-kiba, shino, suéltenlo (les grito mi hinata) ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres destruir mi felicidad?-

-hinata yo se lo que es mejor para ti no dejare que nadie nunca te toke, ni que se te acerque-

Ahí fue cuando entendí todo, tenía tiempo en la calle y había aprendido a reconocer a los enfermos y este sujeto estaba realmente enfermo... le dije:

-jaja, ahora entiendo, eres un enfermo, te enamoraste de tu prima y como ella no esta loca como tu, ahora no quieres que nadie se le acerque, aportaría a que no soy el primero, y que tu eres posesivo y sobre protector con hinata a tal punto que ella te teme no es así hinata-

Pude ver la cara de sorpresa de hinata ya que parecía que afirmaba todo lo que había dicho, pero luego me taparon la cara y toda mi cabeza con un saco negro, en ese instante supe que era el fin solo le grite lo que hubiera querido confesarle a hinata de frente...

-¡TE AMO HINATA!- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Solo recuerdo los gritos de hinata y mucho dolor en todo mi cuerpo, y algo caliente que estaba en todo mi cuerpo, deduzco que era sangre, luego sentí como me subían en un auto y luego de alrededor de 5 minutos abrían la puerta y me arrojaban fuera... un intenso dolor cruzo todo mi cuerpo, logre sacarme el saco de mi cabeza, cuando dirigí la mirada a donde provenía el dolor note que era una botella partida que me había atravesado la parte izquierda inferior de mi abdomen pude ver como brotaba gran cantidad de sangre y luego... todo se oscureció...

Recuerdo haber aparecido en un hermoso lago resplandeciente al igual que el agua que contenía no había sol pero estaba siempre de día solo se que estuve un tiempo ahí junto al agua cuando pude aclarar mi mente entendí que estaba muerto pero para ese entonces no se cuanto tiempo abría pasado solo se que en medio de ese lago cuando dije en vos alta estoy muerto... el apareció...

-felicidades normalmente las personas comunes tardan alrededor de meses en darse cuenta de ello- me dijo una fuerte vos gire de inmediato hacia el lugar que provenía esa vos.

-¿quien eres?- pregunte a una resplandeciente luz en el medio del lago donde estaba parado.

-tengo muchos nombres, en tu lengua seria Miguel- me contesto el brillante y segador resplandor.

-¿tu eres el arcángel Miguel?, imposible nunca podrían mandar a un arcángel a buscar a un insignificante humano como yo- yo era tonto pero hasta ahí nomás, mi madre me instituyo en la santa fe católica así que tenia una idea de quien era el.

-créelo humano el todopoderoso tiene grandes planes para ti- me dijo.

-pero yo no puedo estar muerto que sucederá con mi madre, debo volver y estar ahí para cuando ella salga de la operación- le dije con desesperación.

-naruto uzumaqui llevas alrededor de una semana muerto yo no soy el encargado de las almas que llegan al cielo solo se me a encomendado la tarea de llevarte a el eterno descanso- me contesto algo soberbio para ser un ángel.

-¿y si me niego?, ¿y si quiero volver? ¿Y si no quiero ir contigo?- le conteste desafiándolo.

-entonces serás expulsado del purgatorio y no se permitirá tu entrada en el reino de los cielos, serás marcado como un alma rebelde y nunca se te permitirá tu descanso, vagaras por la tierra hasta el fin de los tiempos-.

-entonces vete al infierno Miguel, me niego a morir sin saber como esta mi madre y sin que los que me hicieron esto paguen-

-la justicia divina se encargara de ellos cuando sea su hora... ahora puedo ver tu razón no eres bienvenido en la casa del todopoderoso mientras la venganza nuble tu alma, eres desterrado del purgatorio y se te prohíbe volver a aparecer por aquí.- Diciendo esto desapareció y el lago donde me encontraba se perdió en la penumbra.

Sabia de alguien que podría ayudarme, en mi religión no se lo nombra, pues de echo el único ángel caído que nombra es Lucifer, pero no era el a quien buscaría, sino a Samael "el desolado" su nombre significa en hebreo "veneno de dios"... como lo conozco pues e leído mucho, se que cuando dios creo el universo por emanación de todo su poder, según los hebreos dios para crear el universo creo el árbol de la vida compuesto por diez emanaciones "puras"... dentro de esas diez emanaciones puras se encantaba Lucifer su ángel mas poderoso, aunque luego se revelo, solo se que samael fue una emanación impura del árbol de la vida, era el segundo ángel mas poderoso después de lucifer y se dice que sus poderes se asemejan, samael, dador de vida como de muerte, ángel o demonio según la religión, también con un profundo desprecio contra los humanos, fue la mano izquierda de dios, era quien castigaba por el, pero también daba vida, hasta que tentó a Eva (al igual que Adán eran seres inmateriales) a probar el fruto prohibido tomando la forma de una serpiente y así logro que nosotros los humanos, nos volviéramos seres materiales y vulnerables, por ello dios lo desterró y se condeno con la desolación. Para encontrarlo debo descender a los infiernos... y de echo lo hice llegue al las puertas del infierno, mejor conocidas como el "averno", comencé mi asenso por los distintos cielos, Samael avita en el séptimo cielo y es servido por miles de Ángeles rebeldes y comandante de la legión de demonios del inframundo... a medida que aumenta el numero de cielos aumenta el grado de impurezas en los Ángeles, pase por todos ellos para llegar allí, me encontré con Turiel, Edon entre otros hijos de dios desterrados... pero lo que mas me impacto fue verlo a el " el DESOLADO" en persona... impresionante ángel tanta es su belleza que solo dios es digno de verla, ni siquiera Lucifer puede contemplarlo sin segarse como resultado... sus cabellos son negros como la noche y resplandecen, su piel es como la porcelana y sus ojos son como dos faros que emanan luz y oscuridad al mismo tiempo, tiene 12 pares de alas con cuales cubre su rostro, su pecho, sus brazos y sus pies, y solo dos le sirven para volar... estaba acompañado de su esposa Litil la demonia, la primera mujer de Adán antes de revelarse contra el y contra dios, es la madre de miles de demonios... el me hablo...

-como osas humano a venir ante mi presencia desafiándome-me hablo.

-e venido por ayuda me e revelado contra la voluntad de dios y necesito volver a la vida-

-Tienes valor humano a venir a pedirme favores a un ser superior como lo soy yo, dime porque habría de concederte ese deseo-

-Samael- (hablo litil)-no te precipites recuerda la profecía solo hace falta un sello-

-Alguien hablo de romper el ultimo sello-(dijo una terrible vos y apareció un hombre vestido con un traje blanco y alas negras)-tu debes ser naruto ¿no?- (me pregunto)

-así es necesito volver a la vida- le conteste.

-soy lucifer, al parecer mi padre te quería para algo importante y lo rechazaste.-

-no me interesa solo necesito volver a la vida-

-esa es la actitud niño, mira te propongo algo, yo puedo ver lo que quieres, no solo te regresare a la vida sino te daré poder para destruir a los que te hicieron mal-

-¿Cuál es el truco que me pedirás a cambio?- le pregunte.

-solo que cuando llegue el momento no solo tu serás el que dirija mi ejercito sino que estarás de nuestro lado...-

-de acuerdo acepto- le dije.

-muy bien, samael dale nueva vida yo me encargare de lo demás, tu serás el contenedor de "kuby" hasta que se rompa el séptimo sello y pueda ser libre...-

Recuerdo haber caído y un resplandor rojizo mas anaranjado que nada me cubría... y desperté, en mi ataúd, estaba bajo tierra, sentí como mi cuerpo hervía, mis manos se transformaban en garras y un resplandor rojo salía de mi cuerpo... con solo un soplido la tapa y las toneladas de tierra volaron dejándome libre...

Mire solo por curiosidad la fecha de mi epitafio... había muerto el 16 de junio y la operación de mi madre era el 18 de junio y a que fecha podría estar... corrí hasta mi casa, rompí la puerta de entrada e ingrese, todo parecía tan solo las cosas estaban justo donde las había dejado, me cambie de ropa por una mas discreta y que no oliera a cadáver... mire la fecha 22 de junio de 2010, la noche mas larga, justo cuando al diablo se le permite hacer una trato con un humano, a pesar de haber muerto hace días mi cuerpo no estaba podrido incluso me sentía normal y con mi sangre corriendo dentro de mi... corrí de inmediato hacia el hospital, me sentía poderoso, omnipotente, era tan rápido como un animal incluso podía dar saltos de barios metros de altura, llegue de inmediato, cuando me dirigía a administración de la clínica y le pregunte a la chica que atendía ella me dijo... que mi madre había muerto hace ya 5 días el 17 de junio, al enterarse de la muerte de su hijo naruto uzumaqui ella dejo los medicamentos y se negó a hacer la operación, no sobrevivió ni un día, falleció de inmediato...

Tanto dolor tanta rabia, tanto odio nublo mi mente, no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera venganza...

Busque por semanas a los responsables... hasta que por las cosas del destino choque con ellos, los atrape, los lleve a mi casa inconscientes y amordazados, al destaparle la cara el hyuuga grito de miedo, dijo que yo no podía estar vivo, los otros me imploraron piedad... pero... como olvidarlo, me transforme en una criatura medio humana pero con garras y dientes tan filosos como cuchillas, míos ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre y mi cabello se torno naranja... neji fue el primero, lo descuartice con mis dientes y mis garras la sangre me cubría por completo, por un momento me sentí en paz...los otros dos murieron de forma rápida, de echo me alimente de sus almas, las devore y las envié donde deberían estar junto a la de neji el infierno...

¿Qué objeto tiene estar en este mundo?, creí que lucifer me quitaría mi alma pero no cuando termine mi propósito, seguía aquí, aunque no pueda morir por mi poder, soy humano y necesito comer y dormir, ¿que castigo me tendrá preparado dios cuando llegue mi juicio?, no lo se ni quiero saberlo, solo me resta vivir bien el resto de esta vida que me queda... y de echo lo hago, tengo una lujosa mansión, dos autos BMW y pues como conseguí esto, trafico drogas, se que suena terrible, de echo yo comencé como un simple repartidor de esa sustancia... el jefe de la organización llamado Peint, noto mis poderes y me convirtió en su guarda personal, tras un operativo anti-narcotráfico todos los miembros de la organización murieron, yo me convertí en su socio... pero no duro mucho ya que sin que yo lo estuviera cuidando el murió en la ultima guerra por la disputa del territorio de cada uno... quede yo como jefe de toda konoha y nadie se mete conmigo... después de todo soy inmortal y nadie se atreve a desafiarme... en todos lados, de norte a sur, de este a oeste soy conocido como "El Kuby" "El Demonio Sin Luz Y Sin Alma".

Fin narración de naruto.

Narración de Hinata:

Han pasado ya 5 largos años desde que te perdí naruto-kun y no puedo dejar repensar en ti ni un solo momento, recuerdo esa noche en que ese maldito desgraciado de neji de mato... pero eso no se quedo así, tiempo después alguien descuartizo a neji, no se las razones ni los motivos que tendría el asesino o el animal porque recuerdo que dijeron que era un animal al actor del echo... solo se que te lo merecías, recién e podido escapar de ese convento al que me enviaron después de que mataras a naruto-kun y de echo estoy llegando en un tren a konoha solo espero poder seguir con mi vida, todo iba tan bien naruto me había dicho que me quería a su lado y no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el día en que neji lo asesino, el me grito que me amaba, ese grito me atormenta hasta el día de hoy, lo que mas me duele es saber que me amaba como yo a el y que ya nunca mas podremos estar juntos... hubiera preferido no haberlo escuchado ya que el recordarlo solo me causa dolor y tristeza... yo siento que esta en algún lugar, pero solo es mi herido corazón que anhela con ansias que tu este vivo mi amor, mi vida... siempre te amare naruto-kun...

Fin narración de hinata...

Hinata bajo en la ultima estación del tren con una pequeña mochila que llevaba en la espalda y se adentro en los barrios de konoa, perdida en sus pensamientos, no se percato que unos hombres la estaban siguiendo hasta que unas cuadras mas adelante fue interceptada por dos.

-hola que hace una pequeña como tu sola en este sitio- le pregunto un sujeto con ropas maltratadas y de aspecto terrible.

-déjenme pasar- les dijo hinata con un temor horrible.

-aguarda pequeña no la quieres pasar un rato bien-rápidamente dos de los sujetos la tomaron fuertemente e impidieron su escape...

-suéltenme, ¡ayuda!, ¡que alguien me ayude!-gritaba desesperada hinata mientras uno de esos sujetos le tapaba la boca.

-crees que alguien vendrá a ayudarte no lo creo jajaja-

Hinata lloraba de impotencia al sentirse manoseada y ultrajada por esos sujetos pensó lo peor que terminaría muerta y violada allí mismo...

-¡rummmnn!, nshiiiiiii, -(un auto BMW a toda velocidad se detuvo bruscamente quedando frente de ellos y alumbrándolos con las luces altas, segando a los atacantes, un chico de 12 años se bajo del coche)

-oigan, nacos suelten a esa chica- dijo en chico de 12 años de cabellos negros.

-lárgate niño esto no es de tu incumbencia-

-y quien eres tu para darme ordenes acaso olvidas quien soy... suéltenla ahora mismo o de lo contrario ya saben las consecuencias-

Los sujetos obedecieron instantáneamente...

-oye chica ven súbete te sacare de aquí- le dijo el chico pelinegro a Hinata.

Ella obedeció por inercia el miedo de quedarse con esos sujetos era demasiado como para no aceptar la propuesta del desconocido, una ves que subió al auto el chico les dijo...

-oigan nacos no los quiero ver mas persiguiendo niñas ya saben que el jefe no quiere esas cosas en su territorio-

-te crees mucho solo porque trabajas para el kuby, algún día el no estará y yo mismo gozare destrozándote- dijo uno de los nacos

-pero hasta entonces, ¡PUHH!, (el chico saco una breta nueve milímetros y le disparo en el hombro del matón), hasta entonces tenme respeto idiota yo aquí soy la ley-

Luego del disparo hinata quedo horrorizada pensaba: "donde me e metido de seguro terminare muerta en algún descampado"

-disculpa lo de recién pero esos nacos no entienden de otra forma, a todo esto... me llamo konohamaru mucho gusto-

La actitud dulce y pasiva del chico desconcertó a hinata...

-hola y-yo soy hinata- contesto temerosa.

-por favor no temas no te are ningún daño, tuviste suerte que yo pasara justo por ahí de lo contrario hubieras terminado mal...-

-Muchas gracias konohamaru-san-

-jajaja konohamaru-san pero si tengo 12 años y tu eres mucho mayor que yo jajaja, bueno no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?-

-no acabo de llegar-

-¿tienes donde quedarte?-

-pues de echo no-

-oye si tu quieres puedes quedarte un tiempo en mi casa, digo estarás mas segura ya que esta ciudad no esta para que los que no conocen den vueltas por ahí-

-agradezco que me ayas salvado pero por que me quieres ayudar, digo suena raro que me quieras ayudar sin obtener nada a cambio-

-wou, wou, wou, no te emociones niña yo te ofrecí ayuda solo porque se lo que es estar en la calle sin un lugar a donde ir, se lo dura que es la vida en la calle, y sinceramente tu no sobrevivirías ni un día sola, no te ofendas pero tienes aspecto de ser una niña de mama, que no a salida nunca de su mansión, no todos queremos aprovecharnos de las niñas inocentes que di abundan por la vida sin percatarse del peligro que las rodea-

Hinata quedo paralizada por las palabras del chico tenia razón, se podía ver que no tenia maldad alguna en su propuesta...

-lo siento, yo no se que decir-

-esta bien que desconfíes ya que no me conoces yo solo quiero ayudar, si no aceptas entenderé dime a donde quieres que te lleve-

-yo no tengo a donde ir, yo acepto tu propuesta pero solo por un tiempo hasta que consiga trabajo y pueda irme-

-no te preocupes el único problema va a ser el jefe- dijo el chico preocupado.

-¿El jefe?- pregunto Hinata.

-si mi jefe, recuerdas que te dije que yo sabia lo que era vivir en la calle, bueno pues de echo, yo viví en la calle desde los 7 años, hasta que el jefe me encontró, el me ofreció trabajo, y así comencé, al principio le tuve miedo pero el fue muy bueno conmigo, pues de echo, no solo el es mi jefe, para mi el es mi única familia, mi padre, mi hermano y mi ejemplo a seguir, el es mi ídolo, cuando me gane su confianza el me adopto prácticamente como a un hermano, el me izo estudiar incluso contrato maestros particulares para que yo estudie en nuestra casa y no sufriera burlas de los niños por ser muy grande y estar en cursos inferiores, gracias a el estoy por terminar la primaria, a el no le agrada que gente ajena se acerque a nosotros así que dile que eres amiga mía-

-¿Por qué dices que no le agrada que la gente se acerque a ustedes?-

-Porque todos le temen... no te preocupes el es muy bueno pero es frió, tu nada mas limítate a decir que eres mi amiga-

Konohamaru comenzó a marcar un número en su teléfono celular

Ring, ring, sonó el celular de naruto…

-hola konohamaru como te ha ido con el encargo-

-bien jefe todo salió a la perfección ya realice la entrega pero jefe se podrá quedar con nosotros una amiga mía un tiempo-

-si de acuerdo si es amiga tuya es bienvenida aquí-

Haaa y perdón por no haber actualizado pronto pero acabo de tener muchisimos problemas con mi familia y no me daban ganas de seguir PORFA COMENTEN AUNQUE SEA AMANECENME JAJAJA...

REVIR? SI LO DEJAN YO SIGO LA HISTORIA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMA "REENCUENTRO"


	3. REENCUENTRO

Reencuentro

-bueno hinata ya estamos llegando- dijo konohamaru mientras se acercaban a la mansión.

Hinata quedo impresionada, si bien toda su vida vivió en una casa llena de lujos nunca había visto una residencia tan grande, y tan custodiada como aquella mansión, el muchacho salio del auto y se dirigió hacia el enorme portón de entrada de la casa una ves allí, dio aviso de su llegada, la seguridad privada lo dejo pasar, continuo adentrándose el BMW hacia la imponente "fortaleza", hinata solo miraba el espacioso patio lleno de albercas de agua además de una enorme piscina tan grande como un campo de fútbol americano. Continúo mirando hasta que su vista se dirigió con Konohamaru...

-se nota que tu jefe tiene mucho dinero- dijo inconscientemente

-y eso no es nada pero al jefe poco y nana le importa- contesto el pelinegro.

-digo esa debe ser la piscina mas grande del mundo- dijo señalándola- tu jefe parece un poco excéntrico-

-jaja es que esta no era su casa el la...-se quedo pensando un rato-la, la heredo-

A hinata no le gusto nada el poco tiempo que tardo su respuesta y quedo como pensativa y desconfiada...

-Muy bien, entremos te presentare al jefe- dijo animado konohamaru.

-Esta bien-dijo tímidamente hinata- con permiso-se escudo hinata.

Se adentraron en la casa mientras konohamaru llamaba a su jefe.

-Hola jefe ya llegue- dijo alegremente konohamaru pero no hubo respuesta solo silencio de parte de la casa.

-Debe de estar en el santuario- comento en vos alta sin percatarse de que hinata estaba a su lado.

-¿Santuario?-pregunto hinata-¿es católico?-continuo con su deducción.

-No, bueno si, pero no porque, es que el-no salía nada coherente al no saber como explicarle-es que no se como decírtelo, confórmate con saber que es el salón principal, tienes prohibida la entrada, solo a quien considera aptos el jefe los invita a pasar, suele pasar mucho tiempo allí, el dice que allí encuentra paz-

-ok-respondió hinata mas confundida que antes.

-¡KONOHAMARU!- retumbo una gruesa vos que sonara áspera y ronca casi como una vos malévola, lo que hizo que a hinata se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-¡YA VOY JEFE!-contesto-hinata te puedo pedir un favor casi es hora de comer, podrías llamar a la casa de comidas rápidas y ordenar ramen-

-si no te molesta quisiera preparar algo yo, si tienes con que yo podría preparar ramen casero, solo tardaría media hora, después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer su hospitalidad-

-OK en la cocina que esta aquí derecho pasando el salón comedor esta todo lo que podrás necesitar solo espero que el servicio se aya acordado de hacer las compras-

Konohamaru entro dentro del santuario donde se encontraba Naruto, lo encontró en, medio de la estrella de 6 puntas donde solía sentarse a meditar, por alguna razón naruto parecía molesto.

-si jefe que necesita- pregunto konohamaru.

-pasa konohamaru y siéntate- dijo levantándose y sentándose en un sillón del salón.

-dime konohamaru recuerdas lo que hablamos de no dejar que cualquier persona senos acerque, y que solo quieren lo que poseemos- dijo seriamente el rubio.

-pero jefe- refuto konohamaru pero naruto no lo dejo hablar.

-¡Pero nada!, debes aprender que la vida no es un juego, que no se puede ir por ahí siendo bueno con todo el mundo, porque cuando menos te lo esperes el mundo no será nada bueno contigo-

-solo quise ayudarla, como usted me ayudo a mí hace años-contesto el pelinegro.

-esta bien, yo te entiendo, pero solo te pido que tengas cuidado con quien dejas que se acerque a tu vida, y descuida ella se puede quedar con nosotros-

-¿Pero, pero pensé que?-

-¿que después de que descubrí tu mentira la correría?, y no te lo niego lo hubiera echo, pero sentí su energía cuando entro y no es mala ni mucho menos tiene malas intenciones, entiendo la bueno habrá que quisiste hacer, y te felicito sigue así, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, no te preocupes ella se puede quedar-

-¿Cómo lo supo?-pregunto konohamaru-¿Y jefe porque habla así conmigo, lo noto preocupado que sucede?-

-Konohamaru te conozco tan bien como tu a mi, sabes estuve pensando y no siempre estaré aquí, por eso acabo de relegar el mando de todo a un socio del negocio, sabes hay mucho dinero que e guardado, eso será tuyo cuando yo me aya ido, por eso es que necesitas aprender a manejarte tu solo en la vida- comento naruto.

-Pero jefe eso no puede ser cierto, ¿Cómo que usted no estar mas aquí?, pensé que usted era, era inmortal, muchas beses o vi en combate y nunca ha caído por mas balas que le dieran, jefe eso no puede ser cierto usted se cura a si mismo, pensé que usted era eterno-

-Konohamaru tu mejor que nadie sabe mi historia mi situación, sabes siento que mi tiempo aquí se esta terminando y pronto vendrán a cobrarme el favor que e pedido, por eso quiero que tu tengas un buen futuro para cuando me aya ido tu puedas continuar una buena vida-

-de acuerdo jefe, como usted diga-

-vete con tu amiga que debe estar esperándote y fíjate si hay algo de comer, en un momento iré con ustedes-

Konohamaru salio del santuario y se dirigió al comedor donde hinata ya había colocado la mesa...

-Ya esta lista la comida, vengan a la mesa-

-Mmm que bueno esta ase mucho que no probaba comida casera-

-No deberíamos esperar a tu jefe después de todo...-

-No te preocupes ya debe estar por llegar- dijo el pelinegro.

-Y no me has dicho como se llama tu jefe- comento la ojiperla.

-Bueno el se llama na...-

Una de las luces cerca de las puertas del comedor se apago y una sombra se sentó en la mesa, la luz comenzó a volver de a segundos pareciera que parpadeaba, cuando volvió al todo el hablo.

-Me llamo naruto- dijo en un tono frió el rubio.

Hinata quedo en yock, su ser amado se encontraba enfrente de ella y se lo estaba diciendo era imposible casi no pudo articular palabras.

-Na-na-naru-to-kun no, no puede ser posible tu, tu estas... tu estas muerto- decía la chica horrorizada.

-¿Hinata?, ¿eres tu?- el ojiazul no reconoció a hinata en el primer vistazo.

-¡HAAAAA!- hinata grito de pavor antes de caer desmayada en la mesa...

Naruto llevo en brazos a hinata hasta un de las habitaciones... la recostó sobre la cama, la contemplo por un instante que pareció una eternidad, su cabello había crecido mucho y sus facciones parecían las de toda una mujer, su cara tan dulce y calmada parecía la de un ángel, por un instante deseo volver a sentir aquel sentimiento el cual los humanos llaman amor... odiaba no sentir nada, no sentir ni siquiera felicidad, se odiaba a si mismo por no querer a su ojiperla como lo hacia antes...

Luego bajo a la mesa a terminar de comer konohanmaru le miro preocupado...

-¿jefe usted conocía a hinata?-pregunto.

-así es llego a ser algo parecido a una novia, pero siempre fue mi mejor amiga-

-jefe, usted es mi héroe, jejeje-dijo divertido- genial ahora se quedara con nosotros y preparara todos los días de estas deliciosas comidas-

-no te lo aseguro después de esto si no muere de un infarto se ira corriendo de la casa-

El rubio termino de comer y se dirigió a la habitación donde había dejado a la ojiperla... se paro en la puerta y la observo... estaba sentada en la cama, con su cara entre sus manos, se acerco despacio...

-hinata ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el rubio.

-naruto-kun, acércate- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –es como un sueño echo realidad, no sabes lo feliz que soy, creí que estabas muerto, no te imaginas mi dolor al creerte ya fallecido, este es el momento mas feliz de mi vida- dijo su ojiperla mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

-hinata déjame explicarte yo debería estar muerto pero-...

Naruto comenzó a relatarle todo la que había pasado desde la ultima ves que la vio, la ojiperla estaba en yock, no se imaginan su reacción al enterarse que su naruto era un demonio pero peor fue su cara cuando le dijo...

-hinata yo ya no soy el mismo, yo ya no te puedo amar como antes, yo ya no soy humano, yo ya no siento nada...-

-No naru, no me digas eso, que no entiendes que yo te amo, cada palabra que acabas de decir son como mil puñales en mi corazón, snif, snif, yo te amo mas que a nada y a ti no te importo en lo absoluto, snif, snif- Su ojiperla no paraba de llorar.

-hinata yo lo siento, siento no poder amarte como antes, pero no entiendes, yo soy un moustro, yo ya no siento nada por nadie, ya no me importa nada-

-lo único que entiendo, snif, snif, es el echo de que yo no te importo, no me interesa en lo absoluto si eres mitad demonio o lo que sea, lo que me duele, snif es que ya no te importo, dime..-

-que hinata-

-Dime que ago con este amor que tengo, que siempre tuve, y que ahora no sirve de nada porque... snif, snif, a ti no te interesa-

Naruto se acerco delicadamente al rostro de la peliazul, y mientras acariciaba su mejilla le dijo...

-perdóname hinata, sabes, no me importa nada, porque yo... no se reír, no se sentir hime... quisiera que ahora que te veo llorar se me partiera el corazón, quisiera darte un beso sin pensar, ahora que lo sabes, quisiera sentir miedo tu cuando me digas adiós...quisiera asustarme si tu no estas-

-Naruto-kun nunca te dejare aunque muera de tristeza porque tu no sientes nada por mi... quiero estar a tu lado hasta el ultimo segundo cuando eso pase- dijo melancólicamente la ojiperla- dime ¿tu quisieras volver a sentir lo que sentiste alguna ves por mi?-

-Hinata quiero sentir algo y no se por donde empezar, quisiera que mi maldito mundo volviera a girar, quiera que todo fuera como antes lo recuerdas, cuando ambos teníamos la fuerza para amar...-

-yo aun te amo naruto-kun, no sabes cuanto-

-Dime te iras, es lo mejor que puedes hacer-

-no naru nunca me iré, nunca te dejare-

-Hinata mírame-dijo en un tono serio-mírame, no hay esperanza ni hay piedad para mi, soy sufrimiento, soy dolor, soy desesperanza, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte y nunca volver, reas tu vida, encuentra a alguien que te ame y se feliz...-

-¡NO! Esta es mi decisión y si decido estar a tu lado hasta las últimas consecuencias, espero que lo aceptes, prefiero morir de amor, siendo ignorada a tu lado, que soportar una larga, falsa, y miserable vida lejos de ti...-

Ya saben aunque sea un comentario porfa DEJEN REVIRES


	4. LA BIBLIOTECA DEL DESTINO

HOLAA VOLVI Y AHORA SI ESTOY 100% con las pilas y la imaginación y otra cosa ya me arreglaron internet así que voy a escribir mas seguido y dentro de poco habrá batallas SOBRENATURALES ENTRE EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO….. EN FIN AQUÍ LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO PERDON POR LOS ORRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO RECIEN TERMINO DE ESCRIVIRLO…

LA BIBLIOTECA DEL DESTINO

-Konohamaru- llamo naruto a su pequeño amigo…

-si jefe ¿que sucede?-pregunto el chico.

-sabes esto no es coincidencia algo malo debe estar por suceder- dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué no es coincidencia? ¿Que puede llegar a suceder?-

-el que Hinata este aquí no es coincidencia, temo por ustedes-dijo seriamente el rubio.

-jefe no entiendo una palabra de lo que esta ablando- dijo konohamaru.

-Escucha tendremos que hacer un viaje- dijo el rubio miro fijamente a la puerta-Hinata se que estas detrás de la puerta sal de una vez-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una avergonzada Hinata que se adentraba en la habitación.

-L-lo s-si-siento Na-naru-to-kun- dijo la ojiperla al ser descubierta por el rubio-yo ya me voy-

-No Hinata lo que diré les concierne a los dos- dijo el pelirrubio- haremos un viaje-

-Un viaje- dijo Hinata-¿pero a donde? Y ¿Por qué?-

-Necesito saber, que es lo que esta sucediendo, alguien esta jugando con nuestro destino-

-Jefe no me diga que usted cree en eso del destino ha- comento konohamaru.

-Miren yo antes de volver a la vida pase por un curioso lugar… La Biblioteca del destino-

-La Biblioteca del destino- repitió la ojiperla.

-así es me parece que debo contarles la historia de ese lugar, para que comprendan lo que quiero hacer… escuchen Con atención…

-Entre las laberínticas ruinas de un santuario se encuentra la preciada biblioteca de Destino. Su hogar, a la vez es su prisión y forma parte de sí mismo; se ubica en lo más recóndito de los Espacios Blandos. Desde allí, Destino, lee y escribe todo lo que sucede en la Creación dejando como testimonio mudo una pila de conocimientos que se acumulan en las firmes estanterías de su Biblioteca.

Muy pocos han llegado hasta allí sin ser invitados y es que Destino es el guardián de todo aquel conocimiento y en contadas ocasiones lo comparte con quienes cree merecedores de tal información. Este espacio privado contiene la vida de cada una de las almas que habitan en la Creación entre las duras tapas de algún libro. Existe una leyenda que cuenta que quién consiguiera leer su propio libro, sería capaz de escribir en él y ser absoluto protagonista y creador de su propio Destino.-

-Genial… o sea que si vamos allí podremos escribir lo que nosotros queramos en nuestra vida-dijo konohamaru entusiasmado-Y usted jefe ¿pudo escribir en su propio libro?—

-Naruto-kun ósea que toda nuestra vida es manipulada por un ser superior ¿y si se le antoja que nosotros suframos o nos separemos lo cumpliremos sin propia voluntad?, yo pensé que cada uno escribía su propio destino…-comento melancólica la ojiperla.

-A ver uno a la ves, Konohamaru, bueno mi libro quedo a merced de los ángeles y los demonios, ellos lo reabrieron y continuaron con mi existencia, yo no le pedí escribir en el y ni me interesa lo que me depara el futuro… y Hinata lo siento pero así es la cosa por mas que nuestra vida este en el libre albedrio, destino escribe todo lo que sucederá en ella, todas las cosas tanto buenas como malas, el tema radica en momentos clave de nuestra vida donde el deja a nuestra merced el actuar y en base a nuestras buenas o malas decisiones el escribe nuestra vida-respondió el rubio.

-y no entiendo jefe si ese es el lugar del destino de las personas porque quiere ir allí-pregunto konohamaru.

-Porque allí destino no solo tiene información de las almas sino de toda la creación y allí conseguiré la información que necesito, necesito saber que planea **LU-**respondió naruto.

-¿Lu-Lucifer?-pregunto

-Así es desde que le pidió a samaél que me reviviera no me pidió nada a cambio solo me dijo que tendría que cargar con este demonio llamado Kuby hasta que…-

-¿Hasta que que?, naruto-kun- volvió a pregunta la ojiperla.

-No lo se no me lo termino de decir pero nada bueno se puede esperar de el así que debo averiguarlo a toda costa-

-Naruto-kun donde se encuentra la biblioteca del destino, digo como aremos para llegar hasta allí-pregunto inconscientemente hinata.

-tendremos que ir hacia las "tierras baldías, la tierra de los espacios blandos"- comento el rubio.

-¿Qué como que las tierras baldía de los espacios blandos?-pregunto konohamaru.

-verán las Tierras baldías

Territorio inestable de los espacios blandos, basto y repleto de fragmentos de otros lugares y tiempos. Por este lugar fluyen todos los caminos de los Portales. Quien se aventure sin un guía puede perderse para toda la eternidad o aparecer en cualquier sitio y momento.-

-Ok ya me convencieron ni muerto voy- comento konohamaru.

-No Seas niñita iremos te guste o no, no los dejare solos a la deriva a merced de cualquiera que pueda hacerles daño-dijo el rubio...

-¡SI PARA PROTEGERNOS NOS LLEBARAS A DONDE PODEMOS DESAPARECER Y APARECER EN CUALQUIER ORRIBLE LUGAR! ¡ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO!-

-Soy un joven sin sentido-Dijo naruto-iras con nosotros te guste o no aunque sea atado.

-¡NO porque a mi y como que iras con nosotros a Hinata ni siquiera le preguntaste como sabes que quiere ir contigo a ese lugar!-refuto el pelinegro.

-Buen punto-dijo naruto mirando a Hinata a los ojos.

-naruto-kun yo te seguiré a donde tu bayas no hace falta preguntar nunca te abandonare te guste o no-dijo le ojiperla de modo decidido.

-lo ves solo falta amordazarte a ti para irnos-dijo naruto.

-¡NOOO NO QUIERO IR A NINGUN LADO SI ESO IMPLICA APARECER EN EL INFIERNO O EN UN LUGAR PEOR!-grito estéricamente konohamaru.

-Hinata ya lo tengo-dijo naruto atrapando a konohamaru por los brazos-Pásame la cuerda del sillón-

-aquí esta, rápido átalo mientras yo sostengo sus piernas-comento la ojiperla.

-Ok ya esta atado de manos y piernas solo falta la mordaza-dijo naruto.

-listo ya esta amordazado-dijo Hinata-y como iremos a las "tierras baldías"-

-Iremos en mi Torino-

-Ir a un lugar inmaterial en un Torino, naruto-kun eso no tiene sentido-

-Hinata nada tiene sentido si lo piensas-

Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron a la cochera en busca de su Torino, una ves allí naruto fue el primero en subir, luego Hinata dejo en el asiento trasero a konohamaru quien lloraba de terror, lo lanzo a los asientos para ella acomodarse en el asiento delantero de acompañante...se miraron fijamente un momento y fue cuando se escucho el sollozo del pelinegro lo que izo que Hinata le diera mucha gracia...

-JAJAJA dios nunca vi a alguien tan miedoso-

-no estas asustada Hinata-pregunto naruto.

-Naruto-kun si estoy contigo yo no le temo a nada-

Naruto evoco una pequeña mueca que a Hinata le pareció una sonrisa, lo que la izó muy feliz, la lleno de esperanza puesto a que demostraba que podría volver a su amado los sentimientos que una vez tubo...

Se prepararon para el viaje, naruto puso en marcha el Gran Torino, mientras que desplegaba casi todo su poder en forma de una energía roja la cual cubría el auto, y comenzaba a formar un gran vórtice frente del mismo, una ves que el vértice tubo el suficiente tamaño, movió el auto...

Comenzaron así adentrándose en lo que solo era oscuridad, lego de atravesar como unos 5 minutos de una gruesa penumbra llegaron a un lugar que parecía el fin del mundo, sus suelos estaban hechos de lava, tierra y agua, parecían un perfecto equilibrio porque se comportaban las tres como una sola sustancia, se podían ver como grandes autopistas de "esa Sustancia" algunas de ellas se perdían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista mirando al cielo, puesto que subían hasta el infinito, en cambio otras descendían en una terrible penumbra hasta lo que se diría El Fondo, o Lo Mas bajo, donde resplandecían llamas que apenas se distinguían, infinidad de caminos hacia "arriba" Y hacia "abajo" había en ese lugar.

Hinata contemplo hacia alrededor de donde ellos avanzaban y se impresiono al ver portales hacia las distintas etapas de las eras de la Humanidad, allí alcanzo a distinguir la antigua Grecia, el imperio romano; la colonización de América, el renacimiento europeo, la segunda guerra mundial...

Todos esos portales parecían casi rozar el auto puesto a que el camino era muy pequeño...

-Naruto-kun como encontraremos la biblioteca este lugar parece infinito...-dijo la ojiperla.

-Esta en lo más recóndito de este lugar-comento el rubio.

-y mas o menos cuanto faltaría-volvió a insistir la ojiperla.

-Casi nada Hinata-chan, Solo 10 montanas mas adelante en el horizonte-

-¡QUE COMO QUE DIEA MONTAÑAS EN EL HORIZONTE!-

-HAJAJAJAJA DIOS QUE GRACIOSO-rió divertido el rubio.

-¡NARUTO-KUN TE VOY A!...un segundo te reíste y me dijiste hinata-chan o sea que te estoy recuperando naruto-kun-dijo emocionada la ojiperla.

-dios no recuerdo la última vez que me reí...-Naruto volvió en si y dijo-Ya estamos en el portal al "averno" la biblioteca debe de estar mas adelante-

Pasaron el averno y allí entraron una ves que cruzaron el portal... allí estaba, el enorme templo en ruinas, naruto desato a konohamaru y se adentro con el, junto con Hinata hacia el interior de ese templo...

-Bienvenidos-dijo un hombre vestido con una túnica gris con una capucha que le cubría toda la cabeza…-Los estaba esperando Konohamaru, Hinata-

-¿Como sabes nuestros nombres?-Preguntaron Hinata Y Konohamaru Al mismo tiempo.

-Yo soy destino, Yo solo se el pasado, presente y futuro-dijo el sujeto-Ha y Konohamaru perdón por lo de atarte pero estaba muy aburrido y no sabia que escribir-

-Hijo DE…-konohamaru fue interrumpido.

-Hey destino no estoy para presentaciones quiero ver las profesáis- dijo naruto.

-Naruto sabes que no sirvo ni a un bando ni al otro mientras se mantenga el equilibrio no puedo hacer nada a favor ni en contra tuyo- comento destino.

-MALDICION mientras tu juegas a ser neutral como suiza estoy seguro que algo malo esta a punto de pasar Y tu te haces el desentendido mira si algo malo les llega a sucesor a alguno de ellos yo Te matare!-

-Emm, naruto yo soy inmortal, ok mira ya se que algo malo esta a punto de suceder, pero no te puedo permitir ver las profecías, pero puedo relatarte la que a ti te interesa-

-Y bien estoy esperando- comento naruto.

-mira no voy a entrar en detalles, pero tu eres el anticristo la entidad malvada o demonio encarnado en un ser humano de alma pura, tu ibas a ser parte del ejercito de salvación de dios pero renegaste de el al no poder estar con tu madre, entonces aceptantes cargar con ese demonio que te aria un ser casi inmaterial todo poderoso, y estarás ligado a el hasta…-

-hasta que ¡QUE! ¡MALDICION DILO!-

-Hasta que de tu sangre brote El maldito Y del sacrificio de la plena pureza y bondad recobre todo su poder, una vez que lo obtenga El mundo de los humanos padecerá dolor y horror como nunca han visto-Dijo mirando fijamente a Hinata.

-¡NO! porque a ella porque no otra persona-

-ambos están destinados por el todopoderoso a se parte del ejercito de salvación, Hinata es la única que no ha renegado de el y aun lo esta, por lo que su sacrificio será la llave que necesita Kuby para salir de su prisión y tener un nuevo reino-

-Destino-san No hay forma de que naruto-kun pueda evitarlo-

-Lucifer te hubiera ofrecido unirte a su ejercito, pero sabrá que te dije e intentara derramar tu sangre por las malas, deberás cuidarte de sus enviados ya que el no actúa en persona, y sobre todo deberás luchar contra tu lado oscuro ya que el Kuby se alimentara de el…-pensó un momento- Y podrías pedirle ayuda a Miguel-

-Olvídalo nunca le pediré ayuda a ese arrogante malnacido-

-Naruto-kun es Miguel el arcángel-pregunto la ojiperla.

-Así es Hinata-chan es el Engreído y arrogante miguel el arcángel-

-Hinata Iré con Konohamaru a revisar el auto ya vuelvo-

Ambos se marcharon y dejaron solos a Hinata y a destino

-Disculpe Destino-san usted ¿controla lo que me depara el futuro?-

-me temo que no Hinata pero controle toda tu vida hasta que te escapaste de donde te tenían encerrada ahí fue que te di la posibilidad de controlar tu vida, y tu elegiste volver y el reencuentro con naruto no fui yo fue Lucifer el quiere tenerte cerca cuando las cosas sucedan, toma-le extendió un libro de tapas blancas-aquí esta toda tu vida tu controlas tu destino desde ahora, y cada cosa que escribas en el se cumplirá para ti y para quienes involucre tu escrito-

-gracias destino-san no tienes por que agradecer es tu vida yo solo te la guarde un tiempo, a propósito dile a naruto que Miguel Vive en "la ciudad dorada" que tome el primer camino hacia el "ARRIBA" infinito y allí llegara a la ciudad-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

REVIER PORFAAAAAAVORRRRRRRRRR HA Y SI ME INSPIRAN LES ESCRIVO EL OTRO EN MENOS DE LO QUE CANTA UN GALLO SE LLAMARA "LA CIUDAD DORADA"


	5. Jugando Con el Destino

Hola e vuelto y muy pronto, ya no se que hacer para llamar la atención de los lectores y por mas que ESTOY SUPER AGRADECIDO CON LOS REVIRES QUE ME DEJAN MIS FIELES LECTORES DE MI FIC ME GUSTARIA LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE LOS OTROS... y así difundir la filosofía NARIHINA en fin gracias por los revires y les voy a pedir disculpas pero el próximo Capitulo se va a atrasar un poco tengo que empezar a preparar derecho Romano E Historia constitucional Argentina; si pierdo esas materias ME MATO... HAAAAA Y YO ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE ME DIGAN "SOS MUY BUENA ESCRITORA" SOYY HOMMMBREEE QUE MI SEUDONIMO NO LO DEJA EN CLARO SAMAEL EL DEMONIO no la demonia en fin gracias a todos y espero sus comentarios este capi va a ser Un poco corto Y no va a ser la "ciudad dorada" el próximo si pero ahora quiero divertirme un rato...

Jugando con mí Destino

-OK Hinata ya larguémonos de este lugar-dijo naruto

-pero jefe yo quería tomar mi libro-protesto konohamaru.

-mira konohamaru si no te dio tu libro es porque tu no eres digno de controlar tu vida ni siquiera de ser conocedor de tus orígenes ni de esa vital y preciada información.-dijo contarte el rubio.

Hinata subió al asiento delantero del torino, y observo a konohamaru llorando de decepción con cascaditas en los ojos al estilo anime...

-Naruto-kun a donde vamos ahora-pregunto la ojiperla.

-Ahora hinata nos vamos a casa-dijo naruto

-pero destino-san dijo que le pidieras ayuda a miguel-replico la ojiperla.

-olvídalo Hinata nunca le pediré ayuda a ese engreído y petulante mal nacido yo solo me enfrentare a luci y lo detendré- contesto muy seguro el ojiazul.

-ok como tu digas naruto-kun dijo la ojiperla- mientas resignada se ponía a miaran el libro blanco que le había dado destino.

Hinata comenzó por abrir el libro que contenía toda su vida, las primeras paginas decían que antes de ser humana formaba parte del El Árbol de la Vida se representa en el conocido Árbol Sefirótico. El mismo se compone de diez emanaciones espirituales por parte de Dios, a través de las cuales dio origen a todo lo existente. Estas diez emanaciones, para formar el Árbol de la Vida se convirtieron en Ángeles o entidades inmateriales tales como la sabiduría, la justicia entre otras, el libro no decía que ángel era ella ni que poder especial tenia lo que si decía es que dependiendo de cómo desarrollara su vida como humana volvería a ser parte de este "árbol"... Pero había una advertencia si llegaba a alejarse del camino del bien, seria desterrada al momento e su muerte y pasaría a formar parte de las "Qisoft" O emanaciones impuras del reverso del árbol de la vida O mejor conocida como el "Árbol de la muerte" allí enseria desterrada y condenada junto con los otros Ángeles O Entidades inmateriales que renegaron de dios y de la humanidad...

Ella medio sorprendida por la información adelanto casi todas la paginas ya que no quería volver a revivir lo difícil que había su vida, ya casi por el final de todo lo escrito encontró una nota que decía:

NOTA: Hyuuga Hinata debido a sus buenas obras como humana en este mundo se le Acepta nuevamente y pasa a ser parte del ejercito de salvación de la "ciudad dorada" a su regreso a la misma...

OK ya hinata no podía estar mas perpleja estuvo pensando todo el viaje y no se percato que casi estaban por llegar, en un solos segundo su cabeza recordó lo que le había dicho "Destino", "este libro controla tu vida, tu destino y el de todas las personas que lo involucren"... "Y de todas las personas que lo involucren"... "Y de todas las personas que lo involucren"... "Y de todas las personas que lo involucren"...

Por algún extraño motivo su cabeza repetía esas últimas palabras... entonces tubo la más loca de las ideas, si ese libro controlaba su vida y todas sus acciones, también controlaría las acciones de las personas que estuvieran involucradas con ella, en efecto esas personas estarían a se merced y arrían lo que ella quisiera siempre y cuando sus acciones la tuvieran a ella como la otra protagonista... En un instante una sonrisa macabra se poso en la cara de hinata...

-Emm hinata ya hemos llegado-dijo naruto un tanto incomodo por la cara de la ojiperla.

-¿Qué? EEE si bueno naruto-kun-Dijo la peliazul y pensó:"jajá jajá naruto-kun ahora tu me querrás y me amaras y estarás siempre conmigo con este libro alfil podré ser feliz a tu lado".

-Emm hinata ¿porque sigues en el auto?-

-estoo- lo siento naruto-kun-dijo-ya estoy bajando-(Pensó: será mejor hacer una prueba a ver si funciona pero con quien... ha ya se con konohamaru)

La ojiperla se dirigió a toda velocidad a el living donde estaba konohamaru, tomo una pluma de escribir y se dirigió hasta la ultima pagina de su libro donde terminaban los escritos y comenzaban la infinidad de paginas en blanco...antes e escribir hablo...

-disculpa Konohamaru-kun ¿tu no estas cansado por el viaje?, digo ¿No tienes sueño?-

-de que hablas hinata si no estoy cansado podría salir de farras ahora mismo con el jefe-comento muy enérgico el chico.

-Nada mas decía- dijo en un tono divertido.

Entonces hinata comenzó a escribir de ella en tercera persona como si ella misma fuera la autora de "su Historia"...

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el living de la casa de naruto, hablando con konohamaru, cuando este de repente y sin ningún aviso callo en un profundo sueño producto del agotamiento físico y mental del largo viaje que acababan de tener, lo que izo que hinata tuviera que llevarlo en brazos a su recamara y dejarlo durmiendo en ella como si se tratase de un bebido.

-Y dime konohamaru ¿no tienes sueño?-volvió a preguntar.

- ya te dije que ZZZZZZZZ- konohamaru había quedado dormido.

-¡genial si funciona!-dijo hinata acercándose a konohamaru y picándolo en la cara con su dedo índice como si estuviese muerto-ufff duerme como un tronco-dijo hinata mientras cargaba al pelinegro y lo llevaba hasta su habitación...

-Ok ya esta todo listo, y ahora naru voy por ti o mas bien tu vendrás a mi jijiji- rió la ojiperla-hay dios ¿estará bien que manipule a naru para que este con migo? No mejor no debo... osi debo- se debatía moralmente la ojiperla y pensó: (ya se le daré un empujoncito y veré como se dan las cosas, por lo menos quiero besarlo aunque después siga igual).

Hinata tomo el diario, luego de meditar alrededor de 20 minutos se decidió a escribir.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el sofá del, (a ya se dijo) mirando perdidamente las puertas de entrada del living... como si esperara algo, unos segundos después entro naruto y al verla mirarlo fijamente entrar en la habitación y sonreírle de una manara dulce, quedo mirándola perdidamente perdido en sus ojos perla como si estuviera hipnotizado, al tiempo que un notorio sonrojo cubría su rostro...hinata llamo su atención y lo invito a sentarse junto a ella a hablar un momento, después de tanto tiempo tenían mucho de que hablar, el ojiszul acepto, con un poco de nerviosismo se sentó junto a ella, por algún motivo naruto no se quería ir de su lado...

-(Listo naruto-kun ahora debes de estar por entrar en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1)-pensó la ojiperla.

Y en ese mismo instante naruto atravesó la puerta del living.

-(que raro no quería venir al living)-pensó naruto mientras entraba.

-hola naruto-kun que haces aquí-dijo la ojiperla poniendo una cara de ovejita pequeña a lo que naruto quedo embobado mirándola.

-este yo...-naruto quedo hipnotizado por esas perlas que tenia hinata por ojos... parecía perderse en ellos, solo la miraba atónito al tiempo que su cara se teñía de un notorio rojo.

-Naruto-kun porque no te sientas aquí a mi lado, así hablamos un rato, después de todo no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y hay cosas que quiero hablar contigo- dijo hinata en un tono dulce.

-bueno estoo... yo no pero si creo que si estaría bien hablar un rato-dijo naruto (-¿Que rayos me sucede? ¿Porque estoy tan nervioso? Y ¿Por qué me late tan rápido el corazón?, me siento raro ¿Estaré enfermo?... tengo la sensación de haberme sentido así pero ¿Cundo fue eso?, ni modo me sentare junto a hinata-pensó el ojiazul.)

Naruto se sentó junto a hinata pero se mantuvo una cierta distancia para tranquilizarse...

Hinata se acerco a el mientras que el ojiazul le temblaba el cuerpo...

-naruto-kun ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo. (-jijiji hay naru estas tan nervioso y colorado, te ves tan lindo así, esto esta funcionando como yo quiero-pensó la ojiperla.)

-claro hinata- dijo el ojiazul. (-Maldición si se acerca mas creo que voy a salir corriendo- pensó naruto)

-dime quiero sabes si... tu me amas...si tu todavía sientes eso que me dijiste antes de verte por ultima ves, dime que sientes ahora mismo, acaso tu nunca volviste a pensar en eso en estos años, nunca ni siquiera me odias naruto-kun después de todo por mi culpa tu estas así hoy- (-ahora sabré si este empujoncito que te di naru sirvió para descongelar tu corazón o por lo menos sabré si tu ya no sientes nada por mi, sabré si me olvidaste-pensó la ojiperla)

-bueno estoo, yo hinata tu, dijo yo es que, tu- balbució al ojiazul (-Maldición naruto di algo coherente por lo menos di que no la odias- se decía mentalmente), -hinata nunca me puse a pensar en esos sentimientos en este largo tiempo aunque si los recuerdo bien, yo nunca podría odiarte por lo que paso, ni mucho menos culparte, no te preocupes yo no te odio-menciono el ojiazul.

Para hinata esa respuesta fue como una daga en su corazón...

-no naruto-kun no me odia- dijo mientas bajaba su cabeza mientras sus cabellos cubrían su rostro -¿Por naruto-kun? ¿Por qué no me odias ni me culpas por tus males?, ¿Por qué?, snif, snif- Ya había comenzado a llorar - ¿Por qué no me odias?-

-Este hinata-chan- llamo a hinata preocupado -¿Eso no es algo bueno?- pregunto. (-¿Pero que le sucede que no la odie no es algo bueno?, no me abre expresado bien, ¿Porque me es tan difícil hablar de esto con ella?-)

-no naruto-kun snif, snif para mi es la peor cosa que me podrías haber dicho-dijo llorosa la ojiperla.

-pero no entiendo hina-chan porque te pones así- dijo naruto con cara de no entender nada.

-naruto-kun, snif, snif, si tu me odiaras significaría que tu en algún momento me amaste con todas tus fuerzas, pero si tu nunca pensaste en eso, y no me culpas por lo que te sucedió, solo, significa, snif, snif que tu, ya no me amas ni sientes nada por mi- al decir esto la ojiperla soltó un llanto desconsolado.- pensé que tu me trataste así cuando me volviste a ver porque estabas molesto conmigo, pensé que me odiabas, pensé que tu ya no querías saber nada conmigo, por eso te dije que me quedaría a tu lado, mientras me odiaras, sabia que tenia un oportunidad de recuperar tu cariño, porque sabia que aunque me odiaras yo tenia tu corazón, pero ahora que se que a ti no te intereso ni un poco, que tu nunca pensaste en mi... que tu me olvidaste... como sigo naruto... como sigo con mi vida sabiendo que para ti yo ya no valgo ni significo nada- dijo llorosa la ojiperla.

-hina-chan por favor no llores, sabes no me gusta verte llorar me siento raro... creo que esto es dolor no, tristeza, hace mucho que no sentía esto, ya ni recordaba como se sentía, pero no me agrada, por favor no llores, el que no te odie no significa que no me intereses hina-chan, me sentí muy mal cuando destino me dijo que tu corres peligro de muerte, porque tu eres parte de la profecía... yo no quiero que nada malo te pase, sabes en ese momento tuve un raro sentimiento, como de frió en mi espalda y mucho dolor en mi pecho... creo que tuve miedo, si creo que fue eso... hina-chan tu me importas mucho yo no quiero que nada malo te pase—

-naruto-kun mírame a los ojos y dime que sientes cuando estoy cerca- le pregunto la ojiperla.

-Hinata-chan estoo, yo estoy muy raro no creo poder-

Hinata le dio la espalda a naruto y tomo rápidamente su diario...-perdóname por esto naruto-kun pero realmente necesito sabes lo que sientes por mi- pensó al tiempo que escribía en su diario "Y NARUTO LE CONTESTO SINCERAMENTE A HINATA CADA PREGUNTA QUE ESTA LE ISO"...

-naruto-kun que sientes si yo me cerco a ti- dijo la ojiperla acercándose abruptamente al rubio quedando a centímetros de su rostro...

-estoo yo, me siento nervioso, nunca me había pasado esto, y se me tr-traba-n las palabras, además de que siento arder mis mejillas, ¿Estaré enfermo?-

-jijiji es porque estas colorado naru por eso tienes ese calor, y si te doy un besito en la mejilla que sientes- dijo hinata besándolo tiernamente.

-e-e-es-too e yo dijo tu, estoy muy ra-ro, debo de estar enfermo, V-va a ser mejor que me recueste debo de estar enfermo, me tiemblan las manos y el corazón me late muy rápido-

Hinata sonreía a más no poder puesto a que había descubierto que naruto todavía la amaba pero no recordaba la linda sensación de cómo se siente estar enamorado.

-Mmmmm, dime naruto yo se lo que te pasa quieres que te lo diga- dijo traviesa-mente la ojiperla.

-de veras lo sabes dime que tengo- dijo inocente el ojiazul.

-si pero antes debo de acerté una ultima prueba para estar seguros de que sea eso y no otra cosa- dijo hinata.

-si dime que debo hacer-dijo inocente el rubio.

-solo cierra tus ojos- dijo hinata.

-listo y ahora-

-y ahora no los abras hasta que yo te diga, yo ago el resto-

Hinata se acerco a su naruto, mientras este tiritaba de su nerviosismo, se acerco lentamente y a unos escasos milímetros de su boca, hinata rozo suavemente sus labios con los de su amor, mientras este solo de se dejaba llevar por la hermosa sensación de esos dulces y suaves labios, un embriagador aroma a lirios izo que naruto quisiera profundizar esa sensación, cuando este intento proseguir hinata delicadamente probo el interior de los labios de su amado con un ultimo beso medio abierto de ella, lo que dejo a ambos al borde del delirio...después de unos segundo de separarse naruto abrió lentamente los ojos para deleitarse con la mejor vista del mundo, ahí delante de el estaba su hinata, mirándolo toda apenada y sonrojada, nerviosa como el, pero con una dulce sonrisa de felicidad, se veía como una corderita, lo que le daban ganas de lanzarse sobre ella...

-y bien-dijo la ojiperla.

-¿Y bien que?- pregunto confundido el rubio.

-aun no sabes que es lo que tienes creí que estaba claro- menciona la ojiperla.

-No no lo se, pero me da la impresión que ya lo había sentido antes- dijo el ojiazul.

-naru tu enfermedad se llama... amor- mociono feliz la ojiperla.

-A-amor- dijo el pelirrubio.

-si naru-

-sabes hina-chan si estoy enfermo de amor... no me quiero curar-

Le dijo dulcemente naruto a hinata mientras esta se acercaba mas y, mas a el... y a escasos centímetros de sus labios...

-QUE BELLO ES EL AMOR- canturreaba konohamaru mientras con una cámara en la mano firmaba todo lo que sucedía.

-¡QUE DIABLOS HACES KONOHAMARU!-gritaron al unísono la pareja naruhina.

-hola soy Konohamaru- decía el chico mientras se firmaba a el mismo dejando de fondo a la pareja naruhina a punto de matarlo.- En el pasado firme películas como "EL JEFE EN LA DUCHA" y "EL JEFE EN EL BAÑO" y ahora les acabo de mostrar "El ETERNO AMOR"-

-¡TE MATARE POR ARRUINAR MI MOMENTO PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!-grito furiosa hinata.

Konohamaru salio corriendo perseguido por la pelinegra. Y mientras lo perseguía dijo a la cámara.

-Mis fans y ahora les traigo "ESCAPANDO DE LAS GARRAS DE HINATA HYUUGA" y si sobrevivo les traeré mucho mas...-

-DE ESTA NO TE ESCAPAS- dijo furiosa la ojieprla, tomo su libro y escribió...

"Y hinata tomo el cenicero de la mesa y se lo lanzo a konohamaru, este recorrió un largo tramo hasta impactar en la cabeza de konohamaru, noqueándolo por alrededor de 12 horas"

Y hinata tomo el cenicero de la mesa y se lo lanza a konohamaru este corrió pero fue inútil, el cenicero parecía un proyectil de rastreo, solo se detuvo cuando impacto con su cabeza, haciéndolo bolar y caer noqueado en el piso.

Naruto y hinata se acercaron a konohamaru, naruto lo pico con su pie para decir después...

-Órale hinata-chan creo que lo mataste- dijo mientras lo picaba en el piso...-changos fueron como 50 metros y aun así le diste que buena puntería- agrego el ojiazul.

-UPS creo que me pase-dijo arrepentida la ojiperla.

-NA ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación-dijo naruto.

-Estoo, bien, pero si alguien pregunta tú lo golpeaste-agrego la peliazul.

IEE cambie de opinión creo que el próximo capitulo se desata la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno, creo que se va a llamar "Enfrentamientos" y va a tener barias partes...

SI CREEN QUE SOY DIGNO DE UN REVIR DEJENLO, SINO IGUAL PORFA... ha y le agradecería a alguien si me hace publicidad.


	6. ENFRENTAMIENTOS

OLAA sinceramente PEEEDONNN POR NO SEGUIE ESTE FIC Y DEMORARME TANTO EN ESCRIBIR LA CONTINUACION PERO BUAAAAA REPROBE DERECHO ROMANO Y CONSTITUCIONAL y la verdad de no ser por EL BUEN COMENTARIO DE IAO HYUUGA QUE ME RE SUBIO EL ANIMO NI SIGO... perdón pero me quiero matar perdí 2 materias en mi carrera en fin las rendiré libres... en fin y con respecto a tus preguntas** aio hyuuga** déjame decirte que vas a tener que esperar para saber las respuestas y NARUTO AMA A HINATA SOLO QUE EL DEMONIO EN SU INTERIOR BLOQUEO SUS EMOCIONES TEMPORALMENTE

EN FIN PERDON SI ES MUY CORTITO LA CONTI PERO BUENO RECIEN LA TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR Y ESTUBE como 2 horas tapeando asi que perdon por los errores de ortografía... espero que esta Cont. Sea de su agrado

_**Enfrentamientos...**_

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado a las 3 de la mañana... sabia que las cosas no podían estar tan tranquilas, y menos a esa hora, esa hora confirmaba todos sus peores temores y miedos... en un segundo recordó todas las cosas vividas en los últimos días... de cómo había pasado de ser un ser "Superior" a ser solo un simple humano, guiado por sus sentimientos y emociones...

Esos sentimientos que al recordarlos los recordaba inútiles, inservibles, solo le habían traído desgracia, pensaba que esto que sentía lo volvía débil, vulnerable e inferior... se sentía entupido por sentir todas aquellas cosas que los humanos llaman emociones, pero era algo curioso... si bien quería erradicar de su ser cualquier vestigio de emoción alguna que hubiere existido... no podía... por mas que lo intentara... por mas que lo deseara... no podía... porque hacerlo seria dejar de sentir eso que **le daba Paz, que lo hacia sentir bien consigo y con los demás... dejar de sentir eso seria olvidarse de... Hinata. **

Hinata... solo su nombre despertaba innumerables cantidades de deseos y sensaciones... era su única debilidad y el lo sabia... temía por su vida y deseaba ser feliz a su lado... se maldecía mentalmente por volverse débil e influenciable ante los sentimientos que en el despertaban el solo hecho de pensar en ella... el pensaba que eso lo volvía débil pero que podía hacer... solo aceptar esos sentimientos que lo volvían humano y por los cuales ahora estaba dispuesto a luchar para conservarlos... para conservar eso que se llama "amor"... ese extraño sentimiento que tiene hacia "una persona" hacia otra... ese raro sentimiento que hacer perder la cordura y enloquecer al que lo siente...

Inconscientemente miro hacia el reloj... 3:30 ¡había perdido media hora en su divagación mental!... corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia las habitaciones y los despertó a gritos, ellos reaccionaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, les ordeno dirigirse al santuario a lo que no pusieron objeción... una ves que estuvieron adentro hinata hablo...

-Naruto-kun ¿que sucede?-

-Ahora no es momento para preguntar hinata, Konohamaru- llamo al chico.

-Si jefe-

-Be por la sal y el agua bendita ya sabes que hacer, para esto te e estado entrenando-

-Como diga jefe-

Konohamaru comenzó a hacer un círculo de agua bendita en el suelo dejando adentro del mismo a hinata y a el, poco después remarco el circulo de agua con sal formando y mostrando todo el contorno del mismo.

La oscuridad comando a cubrir todo el lugar y a su paso se escuchaban gritos y lamentos que hacían helar la sangre y freír la piel... el aire se torno frió, se podía ver el aliento y la respiración como vapor en la sala... De la nada se encendieron unas velas que iluminaron escasamente la habitación...

POMM, POMM, fuertes golpes intentaban abrir las puertas del santuario, pararían romperse ante tales golpes...

Entonces se abrieron... dejando ver tras de si a... dos personas, eran nada mas que los guardias de seguridad...-Ke demonios están haciendo aquí deberían estar vigilando la entrada- grito konohamaru, pero fue inútil, ambos tenían la mirada perdida y poco a poco se acercaron asta quedar junto al circula de sal y agua... y entonces lo supieron...

-Konohamaru- llamo el rubio a el moreno- ya sabes que hacer-

Konohamaru tomo rápidamente un puñado de sal y se los arrojo en la cara... los dos sujetos tomaron sus rostros entre sus manos parecía que la sal les quemase y de hecho lo hacia, ya que se podía ver como un vapor que brotaba de las heridas hechas por la sal...

Sin duda esos eran los guardias de seguridad, pero había una notoria diferencia... sus ojos... estaban de unn total y completo color negro, todos sus ojos en la extensión estaban negros como la noche, y sus dientes... todos y cada uno de sus dientes estaban total y completamente crecidos y afilados...

Sin previo aviso una silueta apareció en medio del círculo de seis puntas... poco a poco fue tomando la forma de una persona con una traje blanco traje blanco...

-Hola naruto- lo saludo como si fuese lo más normal.

-Hola Lucy ha pasado tiempo-

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen así...pero tienes razón ¿Como cuanto tiempo ha pasado?-

-5 años- dijo naruto sonando indiferente.

-Si, creo que ya van... (Lo pensó un momento)... 5 años, 6 meses, 20 días y 48 horas... pero ¿Quién lleva la cuenta no?-como siempre lucifer sonaba divertido y sarcástico.

-Déjate de juegos Lucy-dijo naruto medio molesto al ver que le tomaba el pelo.

-Ok me imagino que ya sabrás por que estoy aquí ¿no?-

-Hoy bienes a buscarme para que guié a tu ejército contra el ejército de salvación ¿o me equivoco?-

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? Jajaja no primero que nada necesito 4 litros de tu sangre... y con respecto a dirigir mi ejercito, tenia fe en ti y mas cuando destrozaste a esos sujetos pero últimamente te e observado y me das asco, solo eres un simple humano al que lo agobian todo tipo de emociones, pero no te preocupes aun así me pagaras el trato... que te parece si después vamos al 9 infierno y allí aprenderlas a ser un verdadero demonio, torturando a las almas de los que pecaron contra los hombres y contra dios-

-Tengo dos preguntas... 1º ¿Para que necesitas mi sangre? Y 2º ¿Qué pasa si me niego?-

-Necesito tu sangre para volver invencible a mi ejecito, como te ha dicho destino tú eres el anticristo y tu sangre es la única que pueda dañar mortalmente a los Ángeles... Cuando se la de de beber a los comandantes de mis legiones... PUMM serán invencibles y ya nada podrá dañarlos... y con respecto a la segunda... SI te niegas a dirigir a mi ejército... tendré que hacerte pedazos a la antigüita hasta matarte y así llevarte al inframundo donde en lugar de ser recibido con honores serás torturado hasta el fin de los tiempos... y cumpliendo de una ves la profecía... lo cual no quiero-

- La curiosidad me carcome dime ¿Porque no quieres matarme?-

-Porque acordamos con Kuby de que tu y el formarían un solo ser y así declarar la guerra contra el cielo, pero si te niegas y tuviera que matarte... temo que el se quiera pasar de listo y cumplir la segunda profecía... ya sabes a la que me refiero-

-Así que temes que el te quite lo que por derecho es tuyo-

-Ding, Ding, Ding, y ha acertado, ¿Quién eres el presidente del club de los obvios?... por supuesto que no quiero que me quite lo que es mió por derecho... además este mundo será mió... con el tiempo... ¡Bueno ya basta de charla no intentes pasarte de listo muchacho y dame los 4 litros de sangre que te pedí!-

Naruto lo pensó un momento... si aceptaba dirigir su ejército no solo no volvería a ver a hinata sino que traería al Apocalipsis, en el cual todos y cada uno de los humanos sufriría tormentos horribles e inimaginables, no podía dejar que hinata y konohamaru sufrieran ese destino... y si renegaba de la propuesta de Lucy tendría que enfrentarse a sus subordinados y puede que se cumpliera la segunda profecía... pero por lo menos podría injertar que no se cumpliera...

-Mmm sabes Lucy... te agradezco la oportunidad de volver a este mundo que me has dado... sin embargo no boy a dirigir tu ejercito y mucho menos voy a cooperar en la caída del cielo-

-Como te atreves a desafiarme-dijo con una vos llena den ira que hacia estremecer a hinata y Konohamaru de miedo- Nunca ganaras, porque tu solo eres un simple mortal y yo e de vivir por siempre... Hagas lo que hagas caerá-

-¿y bien ya pasamos a la acción?- pregunto naruto haciéndose el importante lo que provoco la ira de lucifer.

Lucifer izo una seña con su cabeza a los guardias poseídos, los cuales la captaron de inmediato, tomaron sus armas entre sus manos y apuntaron al rubio...

Dos detonaciones se escucharon y los gritos de hinata al ver ante sus ojos como naruto caían de rodillas ante ella... sintió su corazón estrujarse al igual que la ultima ves pero justo en un segundo la risa del rubio los paralizo a todos...

-JAJAJAJA... no se porque esperaba mas del príncipe de los infiernos- dijo en un tono burlesco mientras se ponía de pie...

Una extraña luz roja y a la vez anaranjada comenzó a cubrir todo el cuerpo del rubio al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre y sus garras comenzaron a crecer como si de un animal se tratase...algo mas extraño que todo -si podía haber algo mas raro que eso- sucedió... esa extraña aura rojisamente anaranjada formo como un par de alas en su espalda además de formar como 2 cuernos mas parecidos a unas enormes orejas en su cabeza, sin contar con lo que parecía ser una cola... konohamaru lo miro casi acostumbrado pero hinata lo miraba aterrada...

-Hinokytsuhimidi-de-tora-mi, Hinokytsuhimidi-de-tora-mi, Hinokytsuhimidi-de-tora-mi- eran las palabras que el rubio repetía cabes mas fuerte y con una vos cada ves mas tenebrosa.

-Baya, baya, baya perece que alguien aprendido a controlar algo de su poder... eso no te servirá de nada chico- dijo arrogante lucifer.

-No se porque pero esperaba mas de ti... no se esperaba por lo menos un general demonio, pero en ves de eso solo traes e esos dos dominitos de papi (Refiriéndose a el)... No fue muy lista tu elección- dijo naruto sonando sarcástico y tenebroso al mismo tiempo...

Solo fue necesaria una mano... naruto levanto solo una mano... y junto sus dedos... tal era su poder que hacia temblar a su alrededor... solo una mano en el aire y con los dedos juntos... formando una chasquido de dedos... solo fue necesario un chasquido de los dedos del rubio... para producir un terrible estruendo y hacer reventar los cuerpos de los guardias que habían sido acopados por los espíritus impuros como si se tratasen de globos de agua... así es reventaron no dejando nada de ellos solo produciendo una lluvia de sangre que cubrió a todos los presentes... fue un espectáculo increíble y aterrador.

-Bien ya se a que atenerme- dijo confiado lucifer- esos solo fueron una distracción niño debes aprender a no bajar la guardia- dijo señalando el suelo frente al rubio.

-Maldición Monedas de Hanak-hamada... si estuvieras aquí presente te destrozaría Lucy-

-Cuida tus palabras niño, puede que se te cumpla tu deseo... Fin del mensaje- dijo al tiempo que desaparecía convirtiéndose en humo negro.

-naruto-kun- llamo la ojiperla aterrada a su rubio mientras este seguía transformado.

-Konohamaru, rápido toma las armas de sal- grito el rubio señalando unas escopetas recortadas y al tiempo que le arrojaba un paquete de sal al chico –Ya sabes que hacer, has doble el circulo y no permitan que se acerquen a ustedes- grito el rubio

-SI jefe-

Fue lo único que atino a decir el chico, desesperado cargo las escopetas con los cartuchos de sal que se encontraban en los estantes y con el paquete de sal no solo de dio 2 vueltas al circulo sino también tubo la idea de cerrar con sal las aberturas de la puerta principal y de dos ventanales que se encontraban detrás de ellos, solo quedando como los ventanales frente a ellos sin asegurar.

-Jefe a que nos enfrentamos- pregunto temeroso konohamaru – ¿Demonios soldados, generales, subordinados, puros, impuros?-

-Sabuesos- solo dijo el rubio.

-¡QUE SABUESOS DEL INFIERNO, LOS SABUESOS DE LA MUERTE! ¡NO ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!- había entrado en pánico.

-¡YA NIÑITA CIERRA LA BOCA! Yo solo podré con ellos tu quédate cerca dentro del circulo de sal y dispáreles si se acercan eso me dará tiempo-

Sin previo aviso un terrible aullido se escucho por toda la casa... en eso memento reventaron los ventanales y entro frente a ellos, un sabueso infernal, una de las máximas armas del inframundo... hinata y konohamaru no pudieron observar nada, puesto a que solo los ven aquellos que han visto el rostro de la muerte... su apariencia es grotesca, parecido a una hiena, su cabeza es como la de un lobo y su tórax es mas bien como el de un perro Ros wailer, su pelaje es totalmente escuro y carece de brillo, de su boca chorrea sangre de las presas que en su vida le han encomendado devorar... a su llegada le sigue un frió terrible... y muy pocas personas los han visto sin llegar a morir.

Naruto desplegó todo su poder... inmediatamente la primera bestia se lanzo sobre el pero logro atraparla, su energía contrarrestaba la del animal haciendo que se repelieran, pero solo eso al ser las 2 energías malignas no podía dañar al animal con ella.

Desesperado intento desgarrarlo con sus garras pero fue en vano, solo lo atravesaba como si de aire se tratase, mas notoria fue su desesperación al darse cuenta que detrás del ese animal había otros 2 mas, terminaría echo pedazos antes de lograr algo.

Hinata miraba aterrada como "el aire" destrozaba a naruto, mordidas provenientes de algo invisible a sus ojos lo mordían, y terribles gruñidos se escuchaban cerca de sus oídos haciéndola temblar de miedo.

Konohamaru reacciono al ver a su jefe en peligro mortal, puesto a que era casi inmortal esos anímeles lo estaban destrozando... y entonces se dio cuenta que naruto no podía combatir a esos animales con su poder... instantáneamente reacciono y salio del circulo con una escopeta en cada mano repartiendo tiros de sal hacia donde escuchaba que se encontraban esas criaturas...

En ese segundo algo verdaderamente increíble sucedió, la sal lastimaba a los animales, provocándoles heridas de donde salían grandes cantidades de sangre, ahí pudo ver como si el aire sangrara y recubriera la forma de un animal, un animal de un metro y medio de altura...

-Jefe- dijo konohamaru –Esas cosas se alimentan de se energía esto no funcionara ¡TOME!- le arrojo las otras dos escopetas que tenia colgadas en su espalda a tiempo que disparaba y los sabuesos retrocedían gruñendo heridos –La sal es lo único que los lastima-

-HA dios- se reincorporaba naruto respirando y curando sus heridas –Alguna idea de cómo deshacernos de ellos-

-Mmm no pero creo que solo les afectan las cosas "sagradas"- dijo konohamaru.

-Entonces tengo una idea- dijo seguro –Llevémonos hacia "el circulo del equilibrio"-

(NOTA: "circulo del equilibrio"= era el circulo que estaba en el medio del santuario, circulo de 6 puntas que significa equilibrio, dios, el diablo, bien, el mal, etc.)

Inmediatamente descargaron sus cartuchos sobre esas criaturas haciendo que retrocedieran cada ves mas, cada disparo hacia que terribles aullidos los ensordecieran, hasta que sus armas se quedaron si municiones... ese fue un terrible problema por suerte 2 de los tres sabuesos estaban ya atrapados en el circulo...

Konohamaru fue el primero en quedarse sin munición, quedándose expuesto al ataque del sabueso, el animal se lanzo hacia el chico, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, naruto lo había quitado del camino, solo con sus manos lo empujo hacia el circulo, fue un terrible y agotador trabajo, puesto que el animal absorbía sus energías, y se volvía mas y mas fuerte, cuando ya estaba al borde del circulo, sintió que la fuerza le faltaba, sus piernas temblaban y ya no podía seguir, el animal estaba ganando, no solo le estaba robando la energía maligna de su cuerpo, sino también su alma, todo estaba perdido... y con konohamaru inconsciente por el golpe que se dio cuando naruto lo había empujado lejos del ataque no contaba con nadie... o por lo menos eso creía.

Ya faltaba poco, la mitad de ese animal estaba ya dentro del círculo, solo faltaba la otra mitad... pero ya no pudo más... sintió que le arrancaban el alma de su cuerpo... y no solo eso sino, sentía también la mandíbula del animal, en su cuello desgarrando su carne... lo sentía alimentarse de el en cuerpo y alma... ya no pudo mas... callo de rodillas con el sabueso enzima... y cuando pensó que yo todo estaba perdido...- ¡PASF!- una detonación cerca de su oído casi lo deja sordo.

Era Hinata, si, su hinata vio como ya no podía más y era vencido por ese animal, había tomado una escopeta y la había recargado... y no solo eso sino que le había disparado a ese moustro en toda la cabeza, haciendo que ese moustro cayera hacia atrás dentro del circulo donde quedaría encerrado... hinata lo había salvado, los había salvado a todos.

* * *

Algún revir para este demente? Haaaa prox cap SIGEN LOS ENFRENTAMIENTOS


	7. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

EN PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

Casi no tenia fuerzas, fuerzas para abrir sus ojos, deseaba dejarse arrastrar por el cansancio y no despertar jamás, pero sabia que no podía darse ese lujo, no podía darse el lujo de morir, no ahora... no podía dejar atrás a las personas que necesitaban de el...

Intento despegar sus ojos comenzó a abrirlos lentamente, lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos color perla que lo miraban con preocupación...

-Estoy muerto- fue lo primero que atino a decir, pero luego la vio bien, ojos perlados, cabello azulado, silueta perfecta y cara de ángel... sabia quien era así que como su buen humor lo permitía decidió hacer una broma..

-Debo de estar en el cielo, porque un ángel ha venido a buscarme-

La ojiperla aun no reaccionaba solo lloraba de felicidad al ver que su preocupación se había disipado y su amado por fin había despertado.

-¡Jefe! ¡Que bueno que despertó y esta bien!- dijo konohamaru al darse cuenta de que naruto acababa de despertar.

-¡HOO NO ESTA KONOHAMARU AQUÍ ESTO DEBE DE SER EL INFIERNO!- bromeo el ojiazul –JAJA era broma-

-Naruto-kun que bueno que estas bien-Dijo hinata.

-Hina agradezco al cielo que tu estés bien... y gracias por salvarme-

-N-no fue nada naruto-kun-.

-Bueno no podemos perder tiempo tendremos que asegurar la casa... cierren todas las puertas y las ventanas y en el marco de su puerta dejen lleno ese marco de sal y luego rocíen agua bendita sin diluir la sal es solo para reforzar-

Una ves que todas las puertas y las ventanas que daban al exterior de la mansión estuvieron cerradas y reforzadas sus aberturas y marcos con agua y sal bendita, todos se reunieron en el comedor de la casa...

-Konohamaru ¿todos las entradas a la casa y las ventanas están selladas?- pregunto el rubio.

-Así es jefe ya todo esta asegurado-

-naruto-kun y-yo temo por lo que puede pasar ahora-

-Tiene razón jefe que cree que puede llegar a pasar-

-Con lo arrogante que es lucifer lo mas seguro que nos envié a toda una legión en contra nuestra-dijo el rubio.

-C-Co-como Toda una leguen en contra nuestra- dijo temeroso konohamaru

-Así es, lo mas probable que sean demonios impuros la mayoría, algunos puros que trataran de asustarlos tomando las formas mas horrendas que ustedes puedan imaginar-

-¿estamos muertos verdad?- dijo konohamaru.

-No seas niñita, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, además ustedes se podrían encargar de los impuros y los puros, el único problema es que ellos vienen guiados por Un Príncipe-

-Como un príncipe demonio, es una de las entidades más poderosas del inframundo-

-Yo me encargare de el, ustedes tendrán que encargarse de los impuros, seguramente de los puros...-

-Y como diablos esperas que hagamos eso, los impuros serna cerca de cientos poseídos, ni hablar de los puros-

-bastara solamente un exorcismo, para acabarlos, y con respecto a los puros tendrán que matarlos con las armas consagradas-

Dejaron todo preparado, las armas cargadas con balas echas de oro fundido y consagrado, escopetas cargadas con cartuchos de sal... naruto desapareció y aparición con lo que parecía ser una lanza la cual no podía ve bien ya que estaba tapada con harapos de tela...

El día transcurrió como rápidamente todos esperaban expectantes la llegada de la noche, la noche llego y con ella las primeras horas de incertidumbre, decidieron hacer caso omiso a las primeras horas de la noche ya que naruto les avía advertido que nada sucedería hasta haberse cumplido las tres de la mañana... continuaron así asta que el reloj de la casa marco las tres de la mañana... ni un minuto mas o un minuto menos algo sucedió... las puertas exteriores las que daban a la entrada a la mansión entre el patio y la calle se abrieron de par en par , el sonido alarmo a naruto y a hinata pero konohamaru no parecía alarmado...

-¿Qué esta sucediendo konohamaru?-pregunto el rubio.

-No se alarme jefe usted déjelo en mis manos que yo ya lo tengo todo planeado-

-esta bien konohamaru-

Algo raro sucedía afuera de la mansión, decidieron abrir una puerta que daba al patio delantero de la misma y allí vieron... a no uno, ni dos, sino lo que parecía cientos de personas, una al lado de la otra no dejando lugar para nada mas, paradas en el extenso jardín de la mansión...

Pero algo raro había en ellos... no eran simples personas... al darse cuenta de ello fueron inmediatamente por sus armas, hinata tomo el revolver consagrado y una escopeta de sal, mientas konohamaru tomaba lo que parecía ser un interruptor a distancia, además de todo lo que podía, estaba armado hasta los dientes... Naruto tomo esa vieja lanza y corrieron hacia la entrada, konohamaru encendió las luces entonces bieron que todas esas personas tenían los ojos negros y los dientes afilados, naruto preocupado dijo que no salieran al exterior pero konohamaru comenzó a reír como si de un chiste se tratase...

-De que demonios te ríes siempre y cuando estén aquí adentro esos impuros no podrán dañarlos-

-jefe- dijo poniéndose serio – mire la puerta que da a la calle- dijo al tiempo que apretaba un botón del interruptor.

Entonces todos observaron como la imponente puerta se serraba dejando a todas esas personas atrapadas dentro del patio.

Una vos demoníaca comenzó a hacerse oír por todo el lugar... repetía una y mil beses... morirán, todos morirán...

Konohamaru apretó rápidamente el segundo botón del interruptor inalámbrico y una grabación comenzó a hacerse escuchar a trabes de los altavoces de la mansión y de los del patio, y ahí fue cuando todos entendieron cual era el plan de konohamaru, atrapar a esas personas poseídas en el jardín y exorcizarlos... la grabación comenzó y este es un pedazo de ella...

Ubi diahole sanctalm susannam de falso crimine liberau/í tres pueros de camino ignis eripuit de uincuUs adam . Ecce crucem

I '" dom/ni fugite partes aduerse ui/icit leo de tribu iuda radix dauid

(alleiuja) . | '' alleluja . alleluja . Agios. Agios. Agios. xriste. audi nos . Amen. Recordare Satha ñas quod Ubi ma/ido a pena confideris dews mews ad suam sanctam gratiam uocare dignat Mí es co/ifusus fugas iam non recedas de sic fallacito spiritus

Durante esta primera parte las personas comenzaron a aullar con voces demoníacas, gritos de lamentos en otros idiomas y voces de animales degollados daban un paboroso espectáculo, se retorcían y luchaban para seguir poseyendo los cuerpos en los que se encontraban a pesar de todo la grabación continuo sonando.

I ^' (A)diuro uos diaboli vel demones per patrem filium spiritum

sanctum.

I'" Exterrejin . Per ermon . Carcato . Eldurgianus . Menis dico.

Después de estas ordenes, todas esas personas se retorcían como gusanos, algunos se arrancaban los cabellos mientas otros aullaban como animales degollados, ay estaba a punto de partir de este mundo, solo quedaba darles la orden final...

I *•* prepárate iudiciuAW uas signatum non designauis adiuratus

es I " in nomine patr/s . . filii . spiritus . sancti . amen

Diciendo esta ultima secuencia la grabación todas las personas arrojaron un poderosa aullido y de sus bocas salio un terrible humo negro que se combustióno como si de algún gas inflamable se tratase, tras luego de desaparece dejando a todos inconscientes en el suelo...

Quedaron alarmados al ver que todas las personas inconscientes era arrastradas por un vértice oscuro que se había formado al medio del patio... todas desaparecieron, y de su interior una risa maligna se dejo escuchar, naruto les aviso que se prepararan... que dejaran aun lado las armas de sal y tomaran las consagradas y las balas echas de oro bendito y que no tuvieran piedad ni se alarmaran por lo que verían... ya que el infierno estaría a punto de desatarse...

Del vértice comenzaron a salir criaturas de las cuales pareciera que habitan en los mas oscuros rincones de la mente, abominables y atroces las cuales solo verlas causaría, locura... cabezas de niños con lo que parecían ser patas como las de las arañas salían en cantidades alarmantes, y eso no era lo mas ardoroso, demonios con cuernos y garras como púas, con alas echas de piel oscura salían revoloteando, lobos los cuales parecían tener 3 cabezas, y lo mas horrible, demonios metamorfos de los cuales se transforman es tus mas profundos miedos y si no explotan tus debilidades...

Naruto descubrió su lanza, y con un hábil movimiento creo un has de fuego naranja que consumió gran parte de los diferentes demonios...

Hinata y konohamaru habían comenzado una lluvia de balas para eliminar a los distintos demonios que avanzaban rápidamente...

Cuando toda parecía estar marchando bien, una entidad apareció frente a ellos parecía ser un príncipe demonio, tenia el cabello largo y negro como sus alas de las cuales tenia 4 pares, y en su mano derecha un mazo con picos, inmediatamente se lanzo al ataque de naruto, este apenas se inmuto y no le costo demasiado trabajo detener sus ataques, algo, no andaba bien, algo no parecía estar en orden, porque era tan débil el ser que mandaron a destruirlo o mas bien era una distracción, si eso era, naruto traspaso rápidamente con su lanza el cuello de ese demonio, lo que provoco que un destello de oscuridad cubriera todo el lugar al tiempo que este se desintegraba convirtiéndose en cenizas, pero se dio cuanta que era demasiado tarde cuando escucho un grito.

-¡NARUTO-KUN AYUDAMEEE!- gritaba desesperada hinata al tiempo que era arrastrada hacia el vértice...

Naruto corrió a toda la velocidad que sus poderes le permitían, pero era demasiado tarde... hinata había desaparecido en ese agujero... inmediatamente la silueta de una hermosa mujer se izo presente, dejándole un recado a naruto, este es el trajo la liberación del Kuby por la chica...diciendo esto desapareció naruto susurro la vos e la responsable Litil... rápidamente konohamaru vino preguntando ahora que harían y como rescatarían a hinata...

Naruto solo respondió – Iremos al Inframundo O como yo lo llamo Infraverso-

YY Bien que les parecio el final esta muy serca porque ya me estoy quedando din imaginación Voy a Tener que salir A COMPRAR OTROS DOS Kg. JAJJA HAA Y DISCULPEN QUE SEA TAN CORTITA LA CONTI PERO BA A SALIR LA CONTI MAS PRONTO ASI QUE BAA SER EQUILIBRADA LA COSA JAJA HAA Y UN MENSAJE PARA LOS EXLECTORES DE "DESCUBRIENDO EL VERDADERA AMOR" LO VOY A SEGUIR EN DOS DIAS SUBO LA CONTI DE ESE FIC.

ESTA COCHINADA MERECE ALGUN REVIR?


End file.
